PROBLEMAS?
by Reina Oscura
Summary: TERMINADO. Un Fénix bastante molesto. Shun, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu en problemas. Listo el capítulo Once. Agradezco los reviews
1. Default Chapter

PROBLEMAS  
  
Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, y vemos a uno de nuestros héroes bajándose de un taxi con tres hermosas "damas", encontradas en un bar. Dichas damas, no tuvieron ningún problema cuando el "santo de bronce" les invitó a pasar a "su mansión". Y menos, cuando el santito, las llevó al segundo piso de su mansión y las metió a un cuarto (nada pequeño por cierto)....  
  
Bueno, en esas estaban (se oían ruidos, jaleos y demás), cuando un somnoliento Tatsumi golpeó no varias sino muchas veces la puerta del cuarto:  
  
-Abre de una maldita vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gritó  
  
Se escuchó una sonora maldición y en esas, abre la puerta un desarreglado y desvestido Ikki, que ya estaba apuntando a Tatsumi con su dedo cuando dijo: (Más bien gritó)  
  
-Qué demonios quieres? Estoy muy ocupado, si la loca de Saori no está y está comprobado que no hay ningún maldito Dios que quiera invadir el mundo, qué necesitas??????????????????????  
  
Tatsumi, había quedado impresionado por la amenaza del Fénix y le contestó:  
  
"Señor Ikki, disculpe", lo que pasa es que tiene una llamada.  
  
El santo, que estaba impaciente porque sus amiguitas lo estaban llamando, contestó:  
  
Atiéndela tú, tú eres el mayordomo. Y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.  
  
Tatsumi, sabiendo que con lo que iba a hacer estaba arriesgando su pellejo, pasó saliva y dijo:  
  
Créame señor que lo intenté, pero (glup), la llamada tiene que ver con su hermano......y es de la (glup) policia..  
  
El fénix, que con la sola mención de su hermano y la policía en una misma frase le había hecho bajar hasta cierto punto la borrachera dijo:  
  
Miserable Tatsumi, presta para acá el teléfono.... Si algo le pasó a mi hermanito, tú me las pagas. Y diciendo esto, toma el teléfono en una mano y con la otra coge a Tatsumi del cuello.  
  
Luego, haciendo la voz lo más sobria posible dice:  
  
Aló, buenas noches, días, (en fin), con quién desea hablar?  
  
Al otro lado de la bocina se escuchó la voz de un aburrido oficial quien dijo:  
  
Otra vez?, maldita sea, quiero hablar con el señor Ikki... (y tapando la bocina preguntó, que si todavía no tenían idea acerca del apellido de aquel mal nacido) bueno, del hermano y responsable de la custodia de Shun ...(otro mal nacido).  
  
Ikki, poniéndose del color del papel, dijo:  
  
- Sí habla con él, le pasó algo a mi hermano, está herido, muerto, me puede decir quién le hizo algo, porque si fue nuevamente alguno de esos indeseables caballeros, ya se podrían ir alistando para viajar a la octava casilla del infierno....-Súbitamente el fénix recordó con quien hablaba y se calló por un momento,- donde irán después de que algún Dios los juzgue por sus pecados, porque quiénes son los seres humanos para matarse entre ellos, terminó diciendo Ikki.  
  
El oficial, más aburrido que molesto, le contestó:  
  
- Ni lo hirieron ni lo mataron, cálmese, lo único es que su hermano y otros tres idiotas –perdón, caballeros- están detenidos.  
  
- Qué?????????????????, mi hermano detenido. Debe haber un error oficial, dígame cuáles son los cargos?  
  
- Pues a ver, siéntese porque la lista es larga: a ver, se les acusa de abuso de bebidas alcohólicas, irrespeto a la autoridad, posesión de armas, exhibicionismo en vía pública, sin contar que son menores de edad y se encontraban en compañía de mujeres de dudosa reputación. Eso es todo.  
  
El fénix se había quedado de una sola pieza y sin darse cuenta, apretó más el cuello de Tatsumi quien empezó a ahogarse, y recuperando la poca compostura que le quedaba dijo:  
  
- Oficial, usted nombró a otros tres caballeros, me puede dar sus nombres por favor?- y aunque el Fénix ya sabía sus nombres, sólo quería asegurarse, porque antes de ir por ellos, dejaría encargado a Tatsumi de que fuera arreglando todo para sus funerales.  
  
- Pues a ver,- esta vez el oficial no se tomó la molestia de tapar la bocina y dijo: Qué ninguno de estos tarados tiene apellido????. A ver, señor Ikki? los nombres de las personas detenidas junto con su hermanos son: Seiya , Shiryu y Hyoga. Los conoce usted? Pero dígame si va a venir a pagar la fianza y recogerlos o mejor voy mandándolos para el reclusorio.  
  
- Los conocía, eh perdón oficial, los conozco. Dígame, en qué delegación están? Y soltando automáticamente a Tatsumi, quien se había salvado de morir ahogado, anotó la dirección.  
  
Ikki, colgó el teléfono y se quedó por un momento mirando un punto en la pared, luego, emitió una risa salvaje que erizo los pelos de la nuca de Tatsumi, y provocó que las mujeres que estaban esperando al Fénix, se fueran vistiendo rápidamente.  
  
El fénix, se dio vuelta despacio, y con los ojos más rojos de lo normal (producto de la ira más que del alcohol) dijo:  
  
- Tatsumi, sabes en dónde está mi hermano?  
  
Tatsumi, quien detestaba a todos aquellos niños, le respondió:  
  
- No, no, yo me acuesto muy temprano, pero, cuando me fui a acostar hoy, su hermano estaba con Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga en el comedor(  
  
Ikki, se acercó más a Tatsumi y le dijo:  
  
- Pues según el oficial, mi hermanito está en una delegación, y...me pregunto yo, para qué demonios te pagan a ti, sino es para saber que pasa en este hueco?. ..  
  
Tatsumi, quien había comprendido, en el tamaño lío en el que se habían metido los demás caballeros, preguntó:  
  
- Perdón señor, pero va a sacarlos de allí?  
  
Ikki, se quedó mirándolo por un momento, y después de reír salvajemente dijo:  
  
-Claro que sí, hay que saldar algunas cuentas. Tatsumi, quieres seguir con vida?  
  
Tatsumi, sin entender aún la pregunta dijo:  
  
-Cla..cla..claro Ikki, qué debo hacer?  
  
El fénix, le contestó:  
  
-Únicamente, darme todo el dinero que traes encima y alistarme uno de los carros de la tonta de Saori. Debo traer a mi hermano y a los difuntos que vienen con él.  
  
-Di..di..difuntos? preguntó Tatsumi, pero viendo que Ikki, no estaba para preguntas salió corriendo y alistó todo lo que el fénix le pidió en menos de cinco minutos.  
  
El fénix (ya vestido y todo) tomó todo lo que Tatsumi le dio y salió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el coche esperándolo. Antes de salir, se volteó y le dijo a Tatsumi:  
  
- No te preocupes Tatsumi, sólo habrán tres funerales y tú no estás en ninguno de ellos. Deshazte de las mujeres que hay en mi cuarto y ve alistando unas cuantas rejas y demás, porque si bien, los tres inútiles que están con mi hermano van a morir, mi querido hermanito no va a volver a ver la luz del sol.  
  
Y diciendo esto, sube al auto y arranca como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.  
  
Tatsumi va entrando otra vez a la casa, y subiendo las escaleras, va rogando porque el fénix no se estrelle o la tacaña de la Saori no le va a pagar nunca...además y aunque no simpatice con ninguno de los mocosos de bronce, pide por cada uno de ellos, porque cuando Ikki los encuentre... 


	2. TRAS LAS REJAS

Hola, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste...  
  
Shadir: De veras te parece???????????. Me gustó tu idea. Gracias.  
  
CAPÍTULO II  
  
TRAS LAS REJAS  
  
Hacía ya cuatro horas que la pesadilla había comenzado, ahora, estaba ahí sentado mirando no sólo a las personas de las cuales se había estado cuidando durante el último rato -porque no dejaban de mirarlo de forma extraña- sino que además, estaban esas rejas de color gris. Al frente de su celda, se encontraban varias personas que dormitaban encima de las sillas o algunos en el piso.  
  
Estaba reflexionando en ello, cuando se fijó en que había una persona que lo estaba mirando. Incómodo, miró hacia otro lado, cuando escuchó:  
  
-Hey tú, Peliverde, con esos lindos ojos verdes que tienes te lo hago gratis, pero no dejes de mirarme.  
  
Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, Shun se sonrojó y en ese preciso momento, Hyoga, aún con los síntomas claros de la embriaguez, se acercó a la reja y le dijo:  
  
- Ya te dije que lo dejes en paz!!!! Y extendiendo los brazos, se preparó para realizar su famoso polvo de diamantes. Pero en ese momento, Shiryu y Seiya lo separaron de la reja y lo intentaron calmar.  
  
- Déjenme!!!!! Gritó el ruso, pero sus compañeros no lo soltaron. En cambio, lo arrojaron contra una pared y un descontrolado Shiryu (algo extraño y digno de verse) le gritó:  
  
- Que te calmes !!!!, suficiente hemos tenido ya y tú sigues queriendo meternos en más problemas. Ya tengo suficiente con estar aquí, ahora no tengo ni idea cómo vamos a salir de acá y por si fuera poco, te quieres pelear con cualquier idiota que trata de provocarnos. Dónde está tu autodominio caballero?  
  
Hyoga aún bebido, se pone en pie, y mirando al dragón con furia le dice:  
  
- Te estabas demorando, el discurso de niño bueno no te queda. Yo no fui el que se interpuso en una pelea ajena, yo no fui el que provocó que medio bar se nos viniera encima, sólo porque te pareció justo golpear a un imbécil que resultó ser miembro de la policía.  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga, pudieron haberse matado, sino fuera porque Seiya, les interrumpió diciendo:  
  
- He estado pensando (lo puede lograr??????????????????) que ustedes están discutiendo por el menor de nuestros problemas. Sí, ya se lo que pasó, esta noche fue increíblemente extraña, y ya sé, yo tengo la culpa de todo, pero... (en ese momento Seiya se detuvo ante la mirada asesina de sus amigos) se han olvidado del problema mayor...  
  
Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, miraron a Seiya con el entrecejo fruncido y le preguntaron: Cuál?  
  
Seiya: Pues, déjenme ver, nos intentó matar una vez y ahora sí va a creer que tiene razones para hacerlo. Es más o menos alto, cabello azul y nunca le gusta nada de lo que hacemos. A parte de todo, coloca sobrenombres y ya me he cansado de decirle que soy Pegaso no asno y que Hyoga no es un pato...Adivinen quién es?????????  
  
Los tres caballeros se miraron y a la vez dijeron: - Ikki Seiya, muy contento porque por fin alguien lo había entendido, aplaudió, pero cuando volvió a mirar a sus amigos, se detuvo y borró la estupida sonrisa que tenía.  
  
Shun: -Seiya tiene razón –y mirando la cara de incredulidad de Shiryu y Hyoga (N/A: y de todos los que leen esto) continúo- lo sé, lo sé es difícil de creer, pero mi hermano nos va a matar cuando se entere. Si es que no lo sabe ya.  
  
Hyoga: Rayos, qué vamos a hacer? No entiendo, nosotros todos unos caballeros que hemos peleado contra todo y todos y nos atrapan así de fácil.  
  
Shiryu: Sí, no es lógico, pero si vamos a echarnos culpas entre nosotros, yo creo que lo hemos estado haciendo mal. Aquí sólo hay un único culpable...  
  
Seiya: Tienes razón, el maldito alcohol.  
  
Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga: No asno, la culpa la tienes tú.  
  
Y antes que Seiya pudiera hacer algo, los tres se colocaron en posición de ataque y dijeron: (Aclaro, lo más reducido o si no imagínense como hubiera quedado la delegación)  
  
-¡Dragón Naciente!-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¡Polvo de Diamantes!- gritó Hyoga.  
  
-¡Tormenta Nebular! - gritó Shun  
  
A lo cual, un Seiya medio muerto aterrizó en el piso y hay se iba a quedar por un buen tiempo inconsciente.  
  
Shun: Nos habremos excedido?  
  
Hyoga: Mirando a Seiya – No creo, nada más es para que aprenda.  
  
Shiryu: Mi maestro va a estar tan desilusionado de mí, qué va a decir Shunrey?  
  
Shun: Pero, cómo es que caímos tan bajo?, Cómo llegamos aquí?  
  
Y ante lo que hicieron con Seiya, varias de las personas que los rodeaban se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron sentarse tranquilamente en una de las sillas o sillones, en fin...  
  
Poco a poco, cada uno de ellos fue reconstruyendo los sucesos...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Versión de Shiryu  
  
Ya habíamos cenado y Tatsumi después de mostrarnos lo mucho que nos aprecia (echándonos de la casa como siempre), se retiró a dormir, no sin antes advertirnos que Saori lo había dejado como responsable a él y bla,bla,bla,bla. En esas, Seiya, quien ya había acabado con todos los víveres, nos propuso salir a divertirnos.  
  
Inmediatamente. Hyoga dijo que sí, Shun no opinó y como siempre me miró a mí y yo me encogí de hombros y le dije que aunque no me parecía, estaba muy aburrido y debíamos dedicarnos a otras actividades para alimentar nuestro espíritu (N/A: sí claro), así que pensando que lo mejor era acompañar a mis amigos, por si acaso pasaba algo, acepté.  
  
Hyoga: pero, a dónde vamos a ir? Yo no tengo dinero y ya sabes que la tacaña de Saori, dijo que no nos iba a adelantar nada de pago este mes.  
  
Seiya: Pues... (Como saben, él se demora harto!!!!!!!!!!!!pensando) ayer Milo y MM me llamaron y me dijeron que nos invitaban a un bar que están inaugurando hoy. No es de ellos, sino de un caballero de plata retirado. Podemos ir allí, seguro que con la fama que tenemos nos dejan gratis todo.  
  
Shun: Milo y MM? Invitándote. No sé, puede ser una trampa.  
  
Seiya: Vamos Shun, no puede ser tan malo. Ellos son buenos, lo que pasa es que nadie les ha dado la oportunidad.  
  
En ese momento comprendí que nada bueno podía tener esa invitación, además, era una idea de Seiya y a quién se le puede ocurrir hacerle caso...pero entonces...  
  
Hyoga: Pues no sé, si es invitación de ellos, puede ser buena idea. Salgamos.  
  
Shun: Bueno, pero, habrá que dejarle un mensaje a mi hermano, no va y llegue y se moleste porque no estemos.  
  
Seiya: Hay Shun, Ikki nunca viene, hoy no va a ser la excepción. No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.  
  
Shun: ( No es eso Seiya, lo que pasa es que...-pero no terminó de decir la frase porque Seiya ya había cogido las llaves del carro (uno de los nuevos de Saori: sufre maldita) y se dirigía ya a la puerta.  
  
Seiya: si no quieres venir, chaíto!!!  
  
Entonces Shun salió corriendo, detrás de él Hyoga y por último yo, rogando a los dioses, que todo esto fuera una buena idea.  
  
Salimos lo más rápido que pudimos y desafortunadamente nos dimos cuenta que Seiya había tomado el volante. En ese momento le dije:  
  
-Tú eres menor de edad!!!! Ni siquiera puedes manejar el octavo sentido y crees que puedes manejar?  
  
A lo cual un ofendido Seiya dijo:  
  
- Qué? Se te olvida gracias a quien se ganan todas las batallas, quién siempre queda con el honor y se gana las gracias de Saori (N/A: Si continúa con ese ego, lo voy a hacer estrellar). Pues YO y se te olvida de quién es la idea?, así que yo conduzco... y si no pues te aguantas.  
  
Mentalmente, me estaba preparando para realizar "Excalibur" en la cara de Seiya para enseñarle a respetar a sus mayores, cuando escuché a Hyoga que decía:  
  
- Ya déjalo Shiryu, - y agregando en voz baja me dijo: - Se te olvida a quién van a culpar cuando el carro no esté?, y remedando la voz de Seiya, volvió a decir:- Se te olvida a quien cambió Saori por Julián, o mejor, se olvida a quién le tocó limpiar las doce casas por hacer enojar a los dorados????? Pues, al asno alado. Déjalo que maneje, será lo único que puede hacer bien. (N/A: No es venganza jajajajajaja)  
  
Después de todo esto, yo me senté en la parte de atrás al lado de Shun, y Hyoga iba en la parte de adelante para mayor seguridad. Fue allí donde comenzaron nuestros problemas...  
  
.................................................................................................................  
  
En el próximo capítulo, van a entender los peligros de hacerle caso a Seiya.  
  
Saludos. 


	3. Versiones

Hola Luna, me encantaron tus comentarios, créeme que lo que les espera será algo más interesante. De momento. Ikki no será su única preocupación. Y pues lo de Seiya ya lo sabíamos o no?  
  
Aquí les dejo un capítulo más larguito, espero lo disfruten,  
  
Capítulo tres  
  
Versiones...  
  
Mientras Shiryu se encontraba meditando, Hyoga empezó a reconstruir los hechos ocurridos después de que abordaron el auto de Saori. Seiya aún seguía inconsciente y Shun, con una mirada algo culpable, lo estaba arrastrando hacia donde ellos estaban, porque ingresaron nuevas "personas" a la cárcel y le estaban haciendo ojitos a la ropa del Pegaso (N/A: sí, por lo bonita)  
  
Entonces Hyoga cerró los ojos y...  
  
VERSIÓN DE HYOGA  
  
Después de que me tocó calmar los ánimos entre Seiya y Shiryu, aunque no se porque Shiryu se dejó exaltar de esa manera, si todos sabemos que Seiya casi nunca sabe lo que dice, me senté en la parte de adelante del carro, preferí que Shiryu se sentara atrás al lado de Shun, porque si lo dejo adelante, es capaz de sacar a patadas a Seiya del carro.  
  
Bueno, todo fue normal, hasta que empezamos a notar que Seiya estaba manejando muy rápido:  
  
Shun: (con un rostro bastante preocupado) Eh...Seiya, no te parece que vas muy rápido?  
  
Seiya: -viendo a Shun por el espejo retrovisor- No te preocupes Shun, si te da miedo, hay tienes a Shiryu para que te abrace (N/A: Maldito)  
  
Shun: No tengo miedo, lo que pasa es que creo que estás manejando muy rápido.  
  
Shiryu: Seiya, no tienes porque hablarle así a Shun, además él tiene razón, no está permitido manejar tan rápido en esta parte de la ciudad.  
  
Seiya, miró al dragón con cierta incredulidad por el espejo retrovisor y fue aumentando la velocidad. Yo pensé que en ese momento era mejor intervenir, porque si el Pegaso seguía manejando así, nos iba a matar.  
  
Baja la velocidad, le grité. Pero Seiya sólo me miró de malhumor y continúo como si nada.  
  
Seiya: Quién lo diría, el valiente Hyoga le tiene miedo la velocidad? Te quieres ir tú también en la parte de atrás. Yo no tengo ningún problema.  
  
Estuve a punto de partirle la cara y ya me había lanzado sobre él, pero en ese momento se atravesó un gran camión y si no fuera por los reflejos de Shiryu quien tomó el volante, estaríamos en un hospital.  
  
Ante esto, paramos al lado del camino y después de insultar varias y varias veces a Seiya, tomé el volante –sentí una gran tentación de dejar al Pegaso botado, pero Shun me convenció de que no lo hiciera- entonces, seguí manejando hasta que...  
  
Shiryu (que estaba sentado al lado mío) preguntó: Oye Hyoga, nos vienen siguiendo?  
  
Shun: Es verdad – y mirando nuevamente hacia atrás dijo: es la policía.  
  
Seiya: No creo que se trate de nosotros. Continúa manejando Hyoga.  
  
Yo, continúe manejando hasta que la alarma se hizo más prolongada y era evidente que nos seguían. Decidí hacerme al lado del camino y esperar.  
  
En ese momento se acercó un agente de policía quien dijo:  
  
-Buenas noches –y mirándonos lentamente uno por uno – dijo: sus papeles, si son tan amables.  
  
En ese momento entendí que yo no había sacado nada, absolutamente nada, y ya me disponía a decirle al policía lo que pasaba cuando Seiya intervino:  
  
- Disculpe oficial, lo que pasa es que mi chofer es muy despistado y casi nunca los saca, yo los tengo aquí.  
  
¿Chofer?, ahora sí que el asno alado se había pasado. Y ya le iba a contestar cuando el oficial, quien había tomado los papeles que Seiya le había pasado preguntó, dirigiéndose a mí:  
  
-Se ve usted muy joven para tener 28 años. Su nombre completo es Hyogelino Bautista?  
  
Shiryu quien había estado mirando la escena con nerviosismo, rió muy fuerte, Shun sonrió y Seiya siguió mirando al oficial y contestó:  
  
- Así es oficial, él es mi chofer Hyogelino y tiene 28 años, el que se sienta a su lado es uno de mis guardaespaldas y se llama Shirrino Pérez. (la sonrisa de Shiryu se borró) Aquí está su identificación, él tiene 29 años y este pequeño se llama Shunicito Ramírez y es uno de los niños del orfanato, él acaba de cumplir 18 años y precisamente voy a llevar al hospital a visitar a su hermanito enfermo (Shun se sorprendió abiertamente y ya le iba a replicar a Seiya, cuando este le tapó la boca)  
  
Seiya: -Shunicito, ya te he dicho que no me interrumpas.  
  
Oficial: -Y usted quién es?  
  
Seiya:-Yo soy uno de los grandiosos caballeros de Atena. De la fundación Garuad. Seiya, a sus órdenes.  
  
Oficial: Así que es usted uno de esos valientes?. Lo felicito y mirándonos de nuevo nos dijo: Que bien se deben sentir ustedes con este héroe, trabajar para él debe ser todo un orgullo. Que pena que lo moleste caballero, pero sería tan amable de regalarme un autógrafo? Por favor?  
  
Ante el desconcierto de nosotros, Seiya le regaló un autógrafo al oficial, quien no dejo de felicitarnos por trabajar para tan "Grandioso y Sacrificado héroe". Entonces, se alejó del auto y subió a su patrulla, indicándonos que ya podíamos continuar.  
  
Esperé a que el oficial hubiera tomado cierta distancia y entonces me volví hacia Seiya quien dijo:  
  
-Que bien ha salido todo. De nada muchachos.  
  
No aguanté más y mandé mi puño hacia su sonrisa, aunque lo hice al mismo tiempo que Shiryu y Shun?. Seiya, dejó de reír y perdió un diente.  
  
Satisfecho por esto, decidí continuar y le pregunté a Seiya:  
  
-De dónde sacaste esas identificaciones?  
  
Seiya (Obviamente a medio hablar porque el golpe estuvo violento): -Me las dieron Milo y MM  
  
Shun: -Pero Seiya, eso es ilegal.  
  
Seiya:- Lo que es ilegal son cuatro menores de edad en una taberna, por eso me las dieron.  
  
Decididamente, opine que esto iba de mal en peor, pero bueno, continúe manejando según las indicaciones que me dio Seiya (N/A: Tardaron una hora en llegar porque como siempre el tarado Pegaso se perdió)  
  
Cuando por fin llegamos, nos bajamos del auto y comprendí por qué era un bar de un caballero de plata. Era un lugar tan feo, barato, sucio y además, había toda clase de caballeros renegados (estilo Ikki) afuera, que temí por la suerte del auto de Saori.  
  
Estás seguro que es acá?-Le pregunté a Seiya.  
  
Seiya:-Pues...claro, mira su nombre Mystibullus. No les recuerda a alguien?  
  
Shiryu: Oh Seiya, no digas que ... Misty?  
  
Seiya: él ya se regeneró. Y Milo y MM me aseguraron que era un ambiente tranquilo y muy bonito.  
  
Shun:-Bueno, pues si MM lo dice... pero, dónde están ellos  
  
(Milo y MM habían mandado a los caballeros de bronce porque definitivamente no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Ellos estaban en el Santuario haciendo apuestas a ver quien subía primero las escaleras desde la casa de Mu hasta la de Afrodita)  
  
Seiya: Bueno, pues ellos dijeron que nos esperaban adentro.  
  
Así que decidimos entrar, pero en la entrada nos detuvo un guardia igual de grande a Aldebarán quien nos preguntó:  
  
- Identificaciones?  
  
Seiya las volvió a sacar y después de que el guardia se burló de nuestros nombres, no nos dejó entrar.  
  
-Aquí no entra cualquiera. Tienen que tener una invitación. Y ustedes no la tienen.  
  
Ya completamente aburrido decidí que lo mejor era irnos de allí. Pero obviamente, Seiya debía decir algo:  
  
-Que no nos invitó nadie?. Tú no conoces a Milo o a MM. Sabes quién es Saori Kido. No sabes quién es Seiya, el santo de Pegaso?  
  
El guardia, algo aburrido contestó:  
  
- Saori Kido??? No, no sé; Seiya???, me suena a marca de tenis. Pero a los señores Milo y MM sí los conozco. MM me consiguió este puesto. Ustedes son los invitados especiales que iban a recoger un paquetito que ellos dejaron?  
  
Y antes que alguno de nosotros contestara, Seiya volvió a decir:  
  
-Claro, somos nosotros. No se lo he estado diciendo? Ahora, nos puede dejar entrar?  
  
No sé por qué, pero presentí que eso no iba a ser una buena idea.  
  
Entonces dije: -Ya déjalo Seiya no nos va a dejar entrar, vámonos.  
  
Pero el guardia, nos dijo:  
  
- No, no señores, disculpen. Tomen el paquete y sigan.  
  
Y dándole el paquete a Shun, nos empujó hacia adentro.  
  
El ambiente no era muy agradable (Obvio, era al estilo de Misty). Pero qué más puedo pedir?. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas de todo ese antro y nos dispusimos a ordenar.  
  
Shun: yo creo que no quiero nada de alcohol. Recuerdo que la última vez que bebí amanecí con un dolor de cabeza increíble.  
  
Shiryu: estoy de acuerdo, tomemos algo sin alcohol.  
  
Pero desafortunadamente Seiya llegó no sé de donde con cuatro jarras de cerveza importada.(N/A: en este fic, la maldición es Seiya) y nos dijo:  
  
-Qué les dije? Nosotros somos héroes, miren lo que nos mandaron. Saluden muchachos a esos señores de la barra –en ese momento, volteamos a mirar y vimos a cuatro hombres saludándonos, nosotros les devolvimos el saludo y decidimos salir de allí lo más rápido posible.  
  
Seiya: Bueno, brindemos.  
  
Shiryu y yo preguntamos: Por qué?. Por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros?  
  
Seiya: Muchachos, está bien me disculpo, pero no negarán que fue una buena idea. se imaginan si el oficial se da cuenta que somos menores de edad?  
  
Shun: pero engañamos a un oficial. Eso es un delito.  
  
Seiya: Pequeño, tú tranqui. Más bien tómate un traguito.  
  
En fin, brindamos y nos tomamos un buen sorbo de cerveza. Y así seguimos hasta que los "amigos" que nos habían invitado una cerveza nos invitaron cinco más a cada uno.  
  
Después de esas "pocas cervezas", estábamos tan contentos que empezamos a olvidar todas nuestras preocupaciones. El bar nos pareció más bonito y habían muchas mujeres que se estaban acercando a nuestra mesa.  
  
Seiya: (quien ya estaba ebrio) pues si señoritas, yo soy el grandioso Seiya, si me acompañan a mi mansión les demostraré lo que puede hacer este pegadito.  
  
Shiryu estaba aburriendo a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado hablándole de la hermosa cascada y de lo hermoso que era el lugar donde vivía. Shun, se encontraba en medio de dos mujeres (N/A: Malditas) que no paraban de decirle cosas al oído y ante cada palabra, él se iba poniendo más rojo. Y yo, pues que puedo decir, las niñas no eran muy santitas y pues bueno, uno no es de palo.  
  
Entonces, los cuatro hombres de la barra, se acercaron a nuestra mesa y nos dijeron:  
  
-Se divierten muchachos?. Les gusta la compañía que les mandamos? Y se quieren tomar otro traguito?  
  
Shiryu les contestó: pues sí, muchas gracias.  
  
Entonces uno de los "señores", ordenó más cerveza y acercándose a Shun le preguntó:  
  
- No crees que ya es hora de hablar de negocios?  
  
Shun, medio (bueno, completamente) alcoholizado contestó:  
  
-Negocios? Yo no vendo nada. De qué negocios habla?  
  
El hombre contestó:  
  
- Vamos muchacho, te vi entrar con la mercancía. Dámela y cerramos el trato.  
  
Shun: Mercancía? De qué habla?  
  
El hombre, subiendo el tono de voz, ordenó que le trajeran más cerveza y dijo:  
  
- Ya está bien de juegos, dame la mercancía.  
  
Y Shun, que definitivamente estaba ebrio dijo:  
  
-Oye, idiota (N/A: Increíble) no sé de qué hablas.  
  
El hombre se enfureció más y dijo:  
  
-A quién llamas idiota? Entrégame lo que es mío y te dejo en paz. Sino...  
  
Seiya se puso de pié con mucha dificultad. Shiryu se paró y yo, pues me paré como pude de dónde estaba y me dispuse a calmar los ánimos.  
  
Pero...  
  
Seiya: -Que a quién llama idiota?. Pues a ti. Y si él te dice que no tiene nada es que no tiene nada.  
  
Shiryu: señor hic, créame que no sabemos de qué habla.  
  
El hombre contestó:  
  
- Pues de qué estoy hablando?. De ese paquete que su amigo tiene ahí. (Resultó ser el paquete de MM) si me lo dan, me voy y no hay broncas.  
  
Entonces, Shun tomó el paquete y se lo entregó, el señor, tomando el paquete y abriéndolo, tomó por el brazo a Shun y nuevamente dijo:  
  
- Gracias, por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Ikamochy Ares y soy policía. Y usted queda arrestado por posesión ilegal de armas. Tiene derecho a permanecer callado, cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra.  
  
Y gritando muy fuerte dijo:  
  
- Esto es una redada, entren muchachos!!!!!!!!!!. Por fin hemos arrestado al cabecilla. – y señalándonos nos dijo: -Ustedes también quedan arrestados...  
  
En ese momento, comenzaron nuestros problemas de verdad.  
  
Bueno, creo que se empieza a explicar el por qué los santitos están en la cárcel. Shun el cabecilla? Quien lo diría!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En el próximo capítulo, Shun va a sufrir y por cierto, se aclara dónde viene Ikki  
  
Nos vemos. 


	4. Más problemas

Hola!!!!!!!  
  
Que puedo decir?. He intentado escribir este capítulo, pero creo que he estado negada.  
  
Rigel, me encanta que te hayas reído. Esa es la razón de esta historia. Gracias por los reviews. En verdad me han gustado los comentarios. Y en este capítulo van a terminar odiando a Seiya (los que aún lo quieren)  
  
Y los que no, tendrán más razones para hacerlo. Y a sus admiradores o admiradoras...lo siento  
  
MÁS PROBLEMAS????????????????  
  
Hyoga no pudo terminar de reconstruir su historia porque en ese preciso momento, se acercaron varios guardias a la celda donde se encontraban los santos y uno que otro criminal. Los guardias iban empujando a varios de los caballeros que se encontraban en el bar, varias de las "niñas" y por último a cierto jefe de seguridad parecido a Aldebarán, que estaba furioso.  
  
Dejaron a este grupo tan raro de gente en la misma celda en las que se encontraban nuestros héroes y tan pronto como se fueron los guardias, se armó tremenda pelea.  
  
El jefe de seguridad tan pronto vio a Shun, se le abalanzó y cogiéndolo del cuello, empezó a ahogarlo diciéndole:  
  
-Pequeño bastardo, tú un menor de edad y haciendo negocios ilegales en el bar. Por tu culpa, me quedé sin empleo, qué va a pensar mi mamá y el señor MM de mí? Yo a ti te mato.  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga, se abalanzaron encima del gigante y comenzaron a atacarlo. Pero como vieron que éste no quería soltar a Shun le dijeron:  
  
- Él no tiene la culpa, si quieres golpear a alguien, golpealo a él (y señalaron a Seiya quien ya se estaba despertando). Al fin y al cabo no recuerdas quién fue el que te mostró las identificaciones y te dijo que nosotros entregábamos el paquete.  
  
Y un casi-muerto Shun afirmó:  
  
-Sí, (cof, cof) fue él, él te engaño.  
  
Entonces el gigante arrojó a Shun al piso y se dedicó a Seiya. Éste, se había acabado de despertar, y cuando vio que se aproximaba el gigante furioso, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue decirle: - No te atrevas a tocarme, sino quieres sentir la fuerza del Pegaso!!!!!!!- pero desafortunadamente no pudo decir nada más porque la fuerza del Pegaso no salió por ningún lado (N/A: Ventajas de ser la escritora) y Seiya recibió uno que otro golpecito.  
  
Cuando el gigante se desquitó con Seiya, Shun volvió a recoger lo poquito que quedó del Pegaso y lo acercó al lugar donde se encontraban los demás.  
  
Cuando lo pudo acomodar, se sentó entre Shiryu y sus dos amigas y Hyoga y otra niña que le estaba diciendo cosas al oído al ruso – aunque quién sabe que tipo de cosas, porque empezó a nevar muy levemente en la celda.  
  
Entonces Shun, quien se decidió a no hacerle caso a una de sus amiguitas del bar (N/A: Más le vale), cerró los ojos y también recordó su parte...  
  
-------------------  
  
-Yo el cabecilla?. De qué está hablando???, armas????, ese es un paquete de MM. - Aseguré, mientras el policía me estaba esposando.  
  
Miré hacia mis amigos y noté que ninguno salía de su asombro. Además, en unos minutos el bar se llenó de muchos policías que empezaron a arrinconar a la gente que allí se encontraba.  
  
En ese momento, Seiya (N/A: ahí va otra vez) dijo:  
  
- Usted está loco, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver- y haciendo su famoso "Meteoro Pegaso", atacó al policía. Shiryu, viendo que el meteoro no servía, le dio un golpe al oficial con una botella.  
  
Estás loco? - Le grité. Atacaste a un oficial.  
  
Seiya: Tú eres el loco. Por qué no nos dijiste que vendías armas.  
  
Yo no vendo nada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, grité furioso y ya le iba a lanzar una botella de cerveza a la cabeza, cuando recordé que seguía esposado.  
  
Entonces Shiryu, cortó las esposas y salimos corriendo aprovechando la confusión.  
  
-Atrápenlos!!!!!!! Gritó otro oficial. Y más de veinte oficiales salieron corriendo detrás de nosotros. Pero Hyoga haciendo uso de su polvo de diamantes congeló el piso y los guardias resbalaron.  
  
Además, los que escaparon del ataque de Hyoga, fueron recibidos por Shiryu, quien se encargó de hacerles ver estrellitas porque uso no sé cuantos dragones.  
  
Yo estaba muy molesto (N/A: Muy digno de verse) porque se me estaba acusando de hacer algo malo y porque ya habíamos atacado y mentido a varios policías.  
  
Entonces grité:  
  
-Quieren dejar de una maldita vez de atacar a los policías!!!!!!!!!!!. No se dan cuenta que estamos metido en un lío muy serio.  
  
Seiya: -Pues claro que estamos metidos en un lío, pero seguro que tú no quieres pasar esta noche en una cárcel y explicarle a tu querido hermanito que negocias con armas y que a parte de todo, te rodeas con prostitutas y caballeros igual de malos que él.  
  
Ahí fue cuando no aguanté más y contesté:  
  
- Que mi hermano qué? Más malo serás tú. Eres un mentiroso, nadie te quiere, ni siquiera Saori y por si fuera poco, no sabes más que "dame tu fuerza Pegaso". Burda imitación de caballo.  
  
Hyoga y Shiryu me miraban atónitos. Pero Seiya continúo:  
  
- Llorón, no sé que hacer contigo. Eres una lata todo el tiempo :Hay eso es malo, todo es malo, la gente es buena, yo no quiero pelear!!!. Ridículo, y tú eres una burda imitación de niña!!!!!!  
  
Ah sí? –contesté- pues vamos a ver si esta burda imitación de niña puede hacer esto: Tormenta Nebular!!!!! Grité.  
  
Y como me lo esperaba, Seiya no lo pudo evitar, entonces me di cuenta que no sólo fue Seiya quien sufrió las consecuencias del ataque, sino también varios de los oficiales que nos querían atrapar.  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga, algo sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, recogieron a Seiya y me dijeron:  
  
- Caramba Shun, te excediste. Ya vámonos de aquí.  
  
Entonces, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y por poco me pongo a llorar, sino es porque los oficiales ya nos estaban disparando.  
  
Como pudimos salimos de ese lugar y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba parqueado el coche de Saori. Pero lo que vimos, nos dejó fríos... El auto estaba desmantelado, los vidrios rotos, se habían llevado el radio y tres llantas por no decir que lo único que quedó del auto fueron los asientos (dañados) y las puertas que se encontraban llenas de graffitis.  
  
- Qué demonios pasó????????? Preguntó Shiryu. Tan conmocionado como el resto.  
  
- Saori nos va a matar, murmuró Hyoga. Si salimos de esta con vida, nos va tocar pagar este coche.  
  
- Si salimos con vida?, pregunté, lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya de acá. Corramos.  
  
Todos corrimos hasta que nos dimos cuanta que dejamos a Seiya al lado del coche. Volvimos por él y como pudimos lo fuimos cargando (N/A: Hay que recordar que estos se viven cargando). Para ese entonces la policía iba despistada por otro lado.  
  
Corrimos muchos metros, pero tuvimos que parar porque nos estaba doliendo mucho el pecho. Paramos y planeamos qué íbamos a hacer.  
  
Shiryu: A ver, yo tengo algunas monedas. Por qué no llamamos a la mansión y le pedimos a Tatsumi que nos recoja.  
  
Hyoga: NO, sabes bien que Tatsumi nos detesta y es capaz de avisar a la policía. Además, cuando se de cuenta de lo del coche, vamos a ser historia.  
  
Seiya quien ya se estaba despertando, preguntó acerca de dónde estábamos. Yo, me sentí muy culpable por lo que había hecho y le dije:  
  
- Seiya, estamos huyendo de la policía. Estamos en un parque y el auto de Saori está destruido. Y siento mucho lo que te dije. Todos te queremos.- Y terminé abrazándolo.  
  
- Todos lo queremos?? Hay Shun no hay necesidad de exagerar. Dijo Hyoga (N/A: Opino igual)  
  
Miré a Hyoga con el ceño fruncido y esperé a escuchar las excusas de Seiya. Pero lo único que ese burro –ups- muchacho dijo fue:  
  
-Te disculpo, pero, qué necesidad tienes de vender armas?  
  
Lo miré con extrañeza y pensé que tanto golpe ya le había afectado la cabeza, así que le dije:  
  
- Olvídalo, quieres?  
  
- Bueno, me contestó él. Ahora qué hacemos?  
  
Y estábamos pensando (N/A: Shun es tan bueno que le da ese crédito a Seiya), cuando escuchamos gritos.  
  
Shiryu nos miró y dijo:  
  
- Esperen aquí, voy a averiguar.  
  
Ninguno de nosotros tenía ganas de hacer nada más así que nos sentamos a esperar.  
  
Pasó más de media hora y Shiryu no volvía, entonces decidimos ir a buscarlo.  
  
Cuando lo encontramos, nos dimos cuenta que no estaba sólo. En el piso, había un hombre inconsciente y sobre una banca estaba una señorita sentada encima de Shiryu. No pude ver más porque Hyoga me tapó los ojos y tosiendo algo fuerte le dijo al dragón:  
  
- Shiryu, qué haces?. Bueno, ya sé lo que haces. Pero, quién es ella? Y quién es él?. Y qué pasó aquí?  
  
Escuché que la mujer le dijo a Shiryu.  
  
- Así que ellos son tus amigos. Bueno, yo tengo más amigas a las que les encantaría conocerlos.  
  
Yo no quería saber qué clase de amigas eran, pero ya estaba fastidiado con las manos de Hyoga en mi cara (N/A: No se imaginen nada) así que me zafe y vi que llegaban más "amigas" de la señorita.  
  
Seiya y Hyoga se mostraron muy desconfiados al principio, pero después se mostraron amables con las señoritas. A decir verdad, ellas estaban muy grandecitas y no tenían mucha ropa.  
  
Una de ellas se me acercó y me preguntó mi nombre y mi edad. Yo, que estaba muy nervioso, le contesté como pude, pero se me hizo raro que la mujer tenía una voz un poco masculina.  
  
Así que trate de ser lo más decente que pude pero tomando distancia de la mujer. Ella, se dio cuenta y rió muy fuerte. Entonces Seiya dijo:  
  
-Deja al niño, ven que yo sé como tratarte. – y mirándome me dijo: -No te ofendas Shun pero es que tú estás muy pequeño para estas cosas. (N/A: luego no tienen la misma edad?) Miré a Seiya y dejé que siguiera hablando, pero todavía me quedaba una pequeña duda, así que me acerqué a Shiryu, quien no había bajado a la señorita de sus piernas y le dije:  
  
-Oye Shiryu. No te parece raro que todas tienen voz de hombres?  
  
Shiryu no me prestó atención, así que le hice la misma pregunta a Hyoga y después a Seiya. Pero ellos estaban muy ocupados (Por respeto a las señoritas, no diré qué estaban haciendo N/A: Que lindo) Entonces me senté en un banco y me fijé en el señor que estaba inconsciente.  
  
Me levanté nuevamente y me acerqué al señor, me agaché, lo moví y lo que vi me dejó paralizado. Ese señor era el que nos había parado cuando estábamos en el coche de Saori. Ese señor era policía. Y lo peor, estaba despertando...  
  
Decididamente, algo no estaba bien, que nosotros seamos unos expertos para atraer todas las desgracias es algo hartamente comprobado, pero esto ya estaba rayando en lo absurdo. Así que preparándome para una nueva tanda de insultos y persecuciones, me acerqué de nuevo a Shiryu y le dije:  
  
-Oye, disculpa pero no nos dijiste quién es el hombre que está tirado en el piso.  
  
Shiryu no me contestó (dejo todo a la imaginación de ustedes), pero sí la señorita:  
  
-Ah, ese. No es nadie. Sólo alguien que quería fastidiarme, pero mi héroe me salvó.  
  
Y volví y pregunté:  
  
- De verdad disculpe, pero por qué la iba a fastidiar?  
  
En ese momento alguien respondió, pero no era ninguno de mis amigos y ninguna de sus amiguitas:  
  
- Porque intenté arrestar a esa parranda de travestís (N/A: No es nada personal) por escándalo en vía pública.  
  
Claro, ahí entendí el por qué hablaban de esa forma las amiguitas de mis amigos. También que estábamos metidos en otro lío.  
  
Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya dijeron al unísono: -Travestís?????? Y por algún extraño motivo empezaron a escupir al suelo.  
  
Las señoritas rieron aún más alto y escaparon. Nosotros empezamos a correr. Shiryu se abotonó como pudo la camisa, Hyoga dejó de vomitar y pensó únicamente en huir y a Seiya me tocó cogerlo de una mano porque el pobre estaba realmente impresionado, pero no llegamos muy lejos ya que venían varias patrullas.  
  
Entonces, hicimos lo que debimos haber hecho desde un principio. Intentar aclarar las cosas...  
  
Tan pronto como nos vimos rodeados de policías, -todos ellos realmente molestos- subimos los brazos y nos quedamos quietos.  
  
Un oficial, el que me había intentado arrestar se acercó nuevamente a mí y de un solo golpe en el estómago me obligó a arrodillarme en el piso. Temiendo un nuevo arranque de mis amigos, hice lo que me dijo. El oficial me esposó y me subió a una patrulla.  
  
De reojo pude ver que a mis amigos les iba igual.  
  
- Maldito!!!, sabes lo que he pasado por tu culpa?- me gritaba el oficial- te vas a pudrir en la cárcel.  
  
Yo no tenía idea de que decir, pensé que lo mejor era guardar silencio...  
  
Pero mi silencio se quebró cuando dijo:  
  
- Con 18 años y ya eres todo un criminal.  
  
-18? – Dije-, pero si yo sólo tengo 13.  
  
La patrulla casi se estrella cuando respondí de aquella forma  
  
- 13? Es imposible. Cómo te dejaron entrar a un bar con esa edad? No trates de engañarme.  
  
Entonces, pensé que lo mejor era continuar en silencio...  
  
Ups. Prometí que hablaría de Ikki pero la verdad no alcanzé. Ahora, será que a Seiya le quedará cerebro suficiente como para pensar?????  
  
Porque por obvias razones a él también tenemos que darle un espaciecito (prometo que será breve).  
  
Un abrazo. 


	5. SeiyaPiensa?

Hola!!!!  
  
Gracias por los reviews.  
  
Yuriy, quiero ver al pato sufrir. Gracias Luna por los comentarios igual a Sigel.  
  
En este capítulo, me esforcé de verdad, me molesta tanto Seiya, pero tocaba. Por eso, y para no fastidiar tanto empecé por Ikki  
  
Les pido por favor que lo intenten, sé que es duro pero lo lograremos.  
  
Mientras Shun recordaba esta parte de la historia, Ikki se encontraba manejando a una velocidad de por sí demasiado alta. Se saltó varios semáforos en rojo, ignoró varias señales de Pare y estuvo a punto de atropellar a varios gatos y perros (N/A: Defensora de los animales), pero aún así, no le importó. Sólo tenía en la mente la llamada de la policía y los cargos de los cuales estaba acusado su hermano.  
  
- Sólo trece años y con mujerzuelas? Yo a esa edad únicamente estaba pensando en matar a mi maestro. Qué hace mi hermano con armas? Será que las vende o estaba pensando en asaltar a alguien. La estupida de Saori le paga bien, y cuando él quiere algo, yo se lo compro. Así que no es por dinero...entonces, será que quiere matar a alguien, pero si él era un Dios y es un caballero, por qué no los mata de la manera tradicional...un ataque y listo....o. por qué no me dijo a mí?, sólo me tiene que decir quién y yo lo hago.  
  
Además, exhibicionismo? Él es muy tímido o eso pensé. Quién lo diría...pero, será que mi hermano tiene problemas?, porque si estaba con mujerzuelas y se le está acusando de exhibicionismo, eso significa que estaba en la calle sin ropa y ..., no, no tampoco, mi hermano no podría llegar hasta allá....pero si lo estaban obligando?, claro seguro que los de los problemas de dinero son Hyoga y Seiya, esos irresponsables...de seguro que le dijeron a Shun y como él es tan, pero tan bueno, seguro que no aceptó de buena gana, entonces "sus amigos" lo embriagaron, por eso era que estaba abusando de bebidas alcohólicas...y claro se decidió.  
  
Ya verán el pato y el asno lo que les va a pasar por abusar de mi hermanito. Ellos son las malas influencias. Y es que como no me di cuenta antes... con sólo verle la cara a Seiya uno sabe que el tarado tiene problemas...el trauma de perder a su hermana y luego encontrarla y saber que es una perdida...bueno que estaba perdida, aunque qué se puede esperar si es hermana de Seiya. Además, está la Saori esa, claro, mientras estaba en peligro porque no sé cuántos dioses la querían matar...por lo agradable...entonces hay sí Seiya mi héroe, pero tan pronto se vio sin ningún enemigo, se botó al primer Julián que vio y eso que la quería matar....hay mujeres...y desde luego Seiya quedó abandonado...- De repente Ikki frenó bruscamente el coche y exclamó:-Claro!!!, Seiya quiere matar a Julián y por eso mi hermano tenía el arma. – Ikki volvió a encender el auto y dijo: -Maldito Pegaso, no siquiera eres capaz de hacerlo tú. Ya verás por usar a mi hermano...  
  
Pero, cuál es el papel de Hyoga en todo esto?... bueno, siempre he sabido que el pato congelado tiene traumas por lo de su madre... digo yo, no es lógico, debería sacarla y enterrarla de una vez...viéndolo bien es muy sospechoso que todavía la conserve como si fuera una qué clase de gente se junta mi hermano?, pero...ah!, claro como Seiya quiere matar a Julián y seguramente le pidió el favor a mi hermano, ellos no deben tener mucho dinero para viajar...por eso mi hermanito estaba con esas mujerzuelas, por supuesto!!!!!, Hyoga se estaba vendiendo y de paso a ....Maldito- gritó Ikki y de nuevo por poco se estrella, luego, tomando de nuevo el volante y apretándolo con fuerza dijo: -Serás historia pato, te voy a desplumar y de paso, voy a mandarte a que acompañes a tu madrecita para siempre... (N/A: Por respeto a ustedes no voy a colocar lo que Ikki siguió diciendo, sólo deben saber que este muchachito tiene la boca muy sucia)  
  
Y de nuevo, vemos a un descontrolado Ikki intentando encender el coche. Después de varios intentos lo logró, y continúo pensando (N/A: Esto en Ikki no es extraño, sé que está un poco raro pero recuerden que está ebrio)...Pero Shiryu?, más de una vez cuando he desaparecido le he encargado a mi hermano, me he ido pensando que con él está seguro... y resulta que él es igual que los otros...Un momento, será que... tanta sangre que el pobre ha perdido terminó por volverlo loco? Nunca pensé eso de Shiryu...por supuesto, su viejo maestro que ya no es viejo le debió haber mostrado el lado "happy" de la vida... el pobre Dokho seguro que se la pasa en los bares y cada vez que Shiryu se va a cinco picos tiene que recoger a su maestro de una taberna y se volvió alcohólico!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (N/A: Qué?) además, seguro que Shunrey ya se consiguió otro, ni que fuera de palo la niña...o mejor, Shunrey está con Dokho, pues de razón se enloqueció el dragón... ah, además el que hace exhibicionismo es la lagartija, ya le he contado como diez peleas donde se quita la armadura...que degenerado y con esa clase de gente dejo yo a mi pobre hermano... pero ya verá la lagartija, la que le voy a dar por andarle enseñando esas cosas a Shun...le voy a mostrar hasta dónde puede llegar de uno sólo de mis golpes.  
  
Y mientras nuestro "santo" continúa con esos bellos pensamientos, es hora (N/A: De por sí que he alargado esto para que no llegué tan pronto, pero no hay remedio) de ver lo que hay en la cabeza de Seiya, (N/A: No sufran, en verdad es necesario, aunque, habrá algo?)  
  
Después de los pequeños golpes del jefe de seguridad, Seiya duró varios momentos en recordar dónde estaba, la cabeza le dolía bastante y decidió no mostrar a los demás que estaba despierto, porque parecía que estaban un poco molestos con él, aunque a decir verdad no sabía por qué, al fin y al cabo, él no vendía armas, ese era Shun, él no había besado a un travestí, ese era Shiryu y él no había atacado a un policía, ese fue Hyoga....él, era una víctima de ellos. Miserables!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero bueno, ya verían cuando le contara a Saori, además él era el héroe y no sentía tratado como tal. Así que decidió no abrir los ojos y empezó a recordar...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Después de que a cada uno de ellos los subieron a una patrulla diferente, yo estaba mirando qué tal se comportaban mis amigos y qué tan mal estaban las cosas. Shiryu no se resistió y se subió rápidamente tal y como le indicaron. Hyoga se intentó rebelar cuando le dieron el golpe en el estómago a Shun y por eso le dejaron un ojo morado, Shun recibió el golpe y se subió a la patrulla, aunque, tenía mucha más vigilancia que nosotros, era seguro que el pequeño estaría muy asustado. Y como yo no soy tonto (N/A: Cobarde), me subí sin decir nada a la patrulla.  
  
Era una caravana muy cómica. Teníamos mucha vigilancia y yo no dejaba de pensar en que era la última vez que le hacía caso a los trastornados de Milo y MM, quien sabe qué clase de porquerías hacían y yo sólo una víctima de ellos.  
  
Llegamos rápidamente a la jefatura y nos bajaron –aunque debo decir que no de una forma muy agradable- a mí me empujaron, a Shiryu le jalaron el cabello –yo le dije que debía cortárselo, nunca me hace caso y he aquí las consecuencias- a Hyoga, lo llevaban entre cuatro y él no dejaba de hacerse el rudo OH, que miedo- y por último, bajó Shun, se veía muy cómico rodeado de tanta policía, pensé que iba a estar llorando pero no - que milagro- (N/A: Por esto odio a SEIYA) estaba tranquilo y me estaba mirando de una forma que me recordó a Hades.  
  
Nos entraron y nos obligaron a permanecer de pié, entonces el oficial que nos había arrestado en el bar se acercó a Shun y le dijo:  
  
-Ahora sí me vas a decir la verdad!!!. Cuántos años tienes y cuál es tu nombre completo?  
  
Shun nos miró y respondió:  
  
- Mi...mi nombre es Shun y tengo tre...trece años.  
  
El oficial, se quedó mirando a Shun y le dijo:  
  
- No juegues conmigo, muéstrame tus papeles.  
  
Entonces Shun contestó: - Mis...papeles?. No tengo.  
  
Y para desgracia de nosotros, en ese momento entraba el oficial que nos había detenido la segunda vez y dijo:  
  
- Ya decía que los había visto antes. Ustedes son los señores del coche. Y señalándome me dijo:-Pero si usted es un héroe, qué hace aquí, por qué estaba con esos travestís en el parque?  
  
Miré al oficial y le dije:  
  
-Usted está confundido, nunca lo he visto.  
  
Y el oficial respondió de muy mala forma:  
  
- No me llame mentiroso, ustedes eran los del auto. Así que ustedes venden armas y hacen todas esas porquerías de las que se les acusa. Que mal ejemplo dan.  
  
El otro oficial, (Recuerden que se llama IKamochy) le dijo:  
  
-Tú ya los habías visto antes? Y señalando a Shun, le dijo:- Este dice que tiene 13. Por qué no los arrestaste si eran menores de edad?  
  
El otro oficial lo miró extrañado y dijo:  
  
- Menores de edad?. Si ese tiene 18, el mono tiene 28 y el mechudo tiene 29. y este idiota-señalándome a mí, nunca me dijo su edad.  
  
Ikamochy, mirando de nuevo a Shun le dijo:  
  
- Te vas de una para la cárcel, menor de edad?, ja. Y mirando a Hyoga, a Shiryu y a mí nos dijo: - Ustedes también y van buscando un buen abogado.  
  
Quedamos en silencio hasta que Shun no aguantó más y dijo:  
  
- Disculpe oficial. Lo que pasa es que...yo si soy menor de edad y las identificaciones...  
  
Yo miré a Shun y mentalmente le rogué que no dijera nada. Pero claro, Don bueno, completó la frase.  
  
-son falsas.  
  
-Falsas? Dijeron ambos oficiales. Se dan cuenta del lío en el que están metidos. Falsificando documentos.  
  
Entonces, nos preguntó a uno por uno nuestros nombres y edades, después nos tomaron las huellas dactilares y nos fotografiaron.  
  
Luego nos llevaron a la celda y nos dijeron:  
  
- Mientras confirmamos la información. Se van a quedar acá. Si me están diciendo mentiras les aseguro que la van a pasar muy mal. Si no, ya vengo a tomar los datos de los irresponsables que tienen por tutores, porque los cargos son bien graves.  
  
Tan pronto como se alejó el oficial, empujé a Shun y le dije:  
  
- Bocón, tenías que decir que las identificaciones eran falsas!!!!. Ahora nos acusan con más cargos. Imbécil.  
  
Shun, creo que entre sorprendido y asustado lloró. Eso me desesperó más y ya le iba a empezar a gritar cuando Shiryu me gritó:  
  
- Estúpido Seiya, si vez lo que hiciste. Deja a Shun en paz. Además sino decíamos la verdad nos iban a mandar a la cárcel de una vez.  
  
Hyoga me miró con odio y abrazó a Shun (N/A: No se imaginen nada).  
Yo me sentí algo mal y le dije a Shun:  
  
- Perdona, es que esta noche ha sido muy rara.  
  
Él me miró y no dijo nada. Entonces les dije a mis compañeros que analizáramos a quién le íbamos a pedir ayuda.  
  
Cada uno de nosotros propuso a alguien diferente. Yo propuse a Saori y por algún extraño motivo todos me miraron mal.  
  
Les dije:-Saori es especial, linda, sensible, dulce, amorosa y delicada. Ella nos ayudará.(N/A: Ya sé, ya sé)  
  
Entonces un desalmado Hyoga dijo:- Ella es todo eso que tú dices?. Ah bueno, yo no lo he visto. Aunque seguro que Julián Solo si debe saber. Tú ya le preguntaste?. Porque contigo no fue así. Y rió muy fuerte.  
  
Yo dije:  
  
- Vaya, si todas tus experiencias con mujeres han sido imaginarias como lo fueron con Fler, ha hablado la voz de la experiencia.  
  
Hyoga me miró con ganas de querer asesinarme y Shiryu se interpuso de inmediato de entre los dos. Diciéndome: -ya Seiya, cálmate. Eso me desesperó más y le dije a Shiryu: -Claro, aquí está la otra voz de la experiencia. Shunrey me imagino que ya se cansó de rogarte, cierto?. Mínimo se consiguió otro porque tú no te decidiste. Por eso estabas con ese hombre en el parque?  
  
Shiryu me miró y se puso rojo. Yo ví que en sus ojos había pena por lo ocurrido. Entonces escuché que Shun, quien ya se había calmado, dijo:  
  
- Seiya, Saori no es una buena opción. Fler es muy amiga de Hyoga y sí existe, además él y ella se quieren. Shunrey adora a Shiryu y van a ser muy felices, por cierto, él no era el único que estaba con esas señoritas en el parque. Así que te callas, te calmas o te vuelvo a atacar. No olvides que estás hablando con Hades.  
  
Y mirando a los demás que habían quedado boquiabiertos, decidí callarme. No le tengo miedo al niño, pero sí a Hades y respeto a su hermano...(N/A: Cobarde)  
  
Y Shun continúo:  
  
- Lo mejor es llamar a Ikki. Si está en la mansión vendrá por nosotros. Aunque me preocupa un poquito su reacción...  
  
Definitivamente no tolero que Seiya piense, así que lo voy a dejar hasta aquí.  
  
Más sorpresas en el próximo capítulo. Al fin y al cabo Ikki ya casi llega.  
  
Un abrazo 


	6. Ahora si los mata

Hola, gracias de nuevo por los reviews.  
  
Espero que estén preparados, porque los personajes siguen pensando (Bueno, ustedes ya saben quien no lo hace nunca)...  
  
Y al final va otra sorpresita... quiero leer sugerencias.  
  
Bueno, pues hasta ahí llegaron los recuerdos de Seiya, (N/A: Menos mal) así que dejamos a nuestros cuatro héroes en la cárcel (por un rato) y vamos a ver cómo le sigue yendo al Fénix.  
  
Ikki continuaba con sus ideas agradables alrededor del por qué su hermano estaba en la cárcel, después de que culpó a Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga, decidió que iba a asesinarlos de una forma lenta y dolorosa, a su mejor estilo. Además, que iba a ser necesario que Shun aprendiera a no ser tan confiado y a no ser tan bueno con sus amigos. Y a él ya se le estaba ocurriendo cómo hacerlo.  
  
Pero mientras llegaba a la delegación, el fénix decidió aumentar a su lista de culpables otros dos nombres, Saori Kido y Tatsumi. Claro, Saori, - pensó el Fénix- cómo voy a librarla de su responsabilidad...si ella no le hubiera dado alas al asno alado él no creería que tenía que asesinar a Julián y por lo tanto, Shun no tendría el arma. Además, a quien en sus cinco sentidos se le hubiera ocurrido mezclar cinco muchachos en una mansión. Uno de ellos, un pato con complejo de Edipo, otro, un burro alado con una hermana perdida y una maestra que lo quería matar, una lagartija con grandes problemas de comunicación y fuera de todo degenerado, un niño con grandes sentimientos y él, un loco que sólo quiere matar a medio mundo (N/A: Que conste que eso lo dijo él)....vaya, en definitiva esa semi-diosa acomplejada tenía la culpa...pero tan pronto como sacara a su hermano de la cárcel, arreglaría cuentas con la diocesita esa...nunca le había gustado...además, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor...nunca se había detenido a analizar el por qué todos los dioses querían matarla. Fijo que era porque estaba loca y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. –  
  
En ese momento, el fénix volvió a frenar porque por poco y atropella a un anciano.  
  
Entonces, el fénix sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y gritó:  
  
-Maldito anciano. Muévase, si quiere morir bótesele a otro carro. Apúrele que tengo afán.  
  
El pobre anciano muy escandalizado, pasó la calle como pudo y no hubo acabado de cruzar, cuando el fénix aceleró.  
  
-Pero hasta dónde hemos llegado –pensó el fénix- dejar salir sólo a ese pobre anciano... ya ni veía por donde iba. Si lo hubiera atropellado fijo que me llevan preso y cómo se iba a poder vengar así. Y todo por andar pensando en Saori...lo dicho esa #€%·" (N/A: Algo así dijo) tiene la culpa.  
  
Pero Ikki no pudo continuar colocándole mas adjetivos a Saori, porque de un momento a otro el auto se apagó. En medio de la carretera y lejos todavía del lugar hacia donde iba.  
  
- Que demonios...-Nuevamente intentó encender el coche y se dio cuenta que se había quedado sin gasolina.  
  
-Tatsumi del demonio-gritó Ikki- Claro, él sí sabía dónde estaba su hermano y mínimo él también había tenido que ver con que Shun estuviera preso, por eso le había dado un coche que no servía. Ese #"/·#." se las iba a pagar.  
  
Entonces nuestro queridísimo Fénix, un poco más molesto de lo habitual, se bajó del coche y decidió ir caminando. Le importó muy poco el lugar donde había dejado el auto. Al fin y al cabo – pensó Ikki- no era de él sino de Saori y como a ella le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, pues qué le podría importar un auto más o uno menos...  
  
Además, ya todo estaba muy tranquilo y sería bueno averiguar después sino había un nuevo Dios al cual despertar. Él podría ayudarle, él tampoco quería a Athena...  
  
Y volviendo a nuestros cuatro amigos, veamos como van las cosas y qué nuevos recuerdos tienen...  
  
-Oye, Shiryu- dijo Hyoga con un brazo alrededor de su amiguita. –No se te hace raro que Seiya no despierte? – Será que se murió?  
  
Shiryu se levantó un tanto inquieto por Seiya, pues era su mejor amigo y lo habían tratado muy mal. Además el dragón había estado hablándole a su amiguita acerca de los cinco picos, de Shunrey, de su maestro, de la vida, de los libros, de todo lo que él podía hablar... (Entró en esa fase de la embriaguez cuando uno quiere a todo el mundo, y nadie nos quiere). El dragón se acercó a Seiya y lo empezó a mover, pero como Seiya estaba decidido a no hablar con nadie y más bien hacerse el muertito, no hacía caso de lo que Shiryu le decía.  
  
Entonces el dragón empezó a llorar y a moverlo muy fuertemente:  
  
-Seiya!!!! –Gritó- no te mueras, así tenga que dar mi sangre nuevamente, no te mueras, perdónanos.  
  
Shun se levantó del lugar donde estaba y muy preocupado miró a Seiya, entonces también rompió a llorar y dijo:  
  
-Seiya, así tenga que volver a quemar mi cosmo, no te mueras. Y también empezó a golpear el cuerpo del Pegaso.  
  
Hyoga también se sintió mal y recordando nuevamente a su madrecita, lloró y haciéndose al lado del cuerpo de su amigo dijo:  
  
-Seiya, te voy a congelar para que puedas estar en el fondo del mar al lado de mi mamá.....  
  
Entonces, Seiya empezó a entender que si no se hacía el que reaccionaba iba a terminar muy mal. Pero lástima, esa reflexión llegó demasiado tarde y desafortunadamente el jefe o ex jefe de seguridad también vio la escena y conmovido por tanto llanto (N/A: Yo más bien diría preocupado por ser acusado de intento de asesinato) se paró al lado del cuerpo y empujando de un manotazo a los tres santitos (Aclaro, les dio tremendo golpe) se dispuso a revivir a Seiya.  
  
Seiya intentó reaccionar, pero el hombre no se dio cuenta, entonces después de lanzarlo varias veces contra la pared de la cárcel y gritar:  
  
-No te mueras, tú puedes vivir, no cruces la línea blanca (N/A: De qué Shrek habré sacado eso?), si te mueres, mi mamá va a pensar que soy un asesino – y muy al estilo Rambo gritó – por qué?????????  
  
Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga dejaron de llorar al instante, quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del gigante y más porque Seiya abrió los ojos, entonces recogieron lo que quedaba de su amigo y lo hicieron a un lado, dejándolo entre las amiguitas para que encargaran de cuidarlo. Se acercaron al guardia de seguridad y le empezaron a hablar pidiéndole disculpas por lo sucedido y asegurándole que le iban a ayudar a conseguir un nuevo trabajo con una encantadora diosa llamada Saori Kido (N/A: encantadora? De verdad están ebrios, fase típica de sentirse mal por todo y llorar por lo mismo. Además, decir babosadas cada rato)  
  
Pero dejemos esta melcochuda y enferma escena para mirar que pensamientos tiene el oficial Ikamochy Ares...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Maldita sea, meses y meses de investigación van a ir a dar a la basura, el cabecilla de toda una banda de traficantes de armas tiene 13 años- pensó Ikamochy- además, la partida de desadaptados que estaban con él tienen entre 14 y 15 años. Cómo demonios los voy a meter a la cárcel, qué le voy a decir a mis superiores? Todos se van a burlar de mí, van a decir que esto era un juego de niños...Maldita sea.  
  
Pero bueno, después de que los deje en la cárcel procedí a verificar los expedientes de los mocosos y ahí fue cuando descubrí sus verdaderos nombres y edades. Miré a ver quien era el tutor o responsable de alguno de ellos, y resultó que los infelices eran huérfanos.  
  
Así que me dirigí nuevamente a la celda donde los tenía encerrados y les pregunté:  
  
- Hay alguien que se atreva a venir por ustedes y responder por los cargos a los que se están enfrentando? Porque ustedes ni madre tienen.  
  
En ese momento, uno de ellos, el rubio de ojos azules se paró y mirándome de forma un tanto violenta me dijo:  
  
-No te permito que te metas con mi madre. Ella era una mujer especial y ahora...  
  
No tuve tiempo de saber ahora que, porque se puso a llorar. Típico, estaba ebrio. Entonces, el más pequeño de todos se acercó a mi y me dijo:  
  
-Oficial, yo tengo un hermano mayor.  
  
Yo me quedé mirándolo por un momento y le dije:  
  
- Seguro que tu hermano es un sicario o algo así, porque si tú a esa edad ya vendes armas, no quisiera imaginarme lo que hará él.  
  
Entonces el otro muchacho, uno bajito y de cabello café que cuando llegó a la delegación no paró de decirnos que se merecía un mejor trato dijo:  
  
- Pues eso si es verdad, él es todo un matón...  
  
Un matón? –pregunté. Pero entonces el mechudo dijo:  
  
-Oficial, no le haga caso a este idiota, (N/A: Bien dicho!!!) el hermano de Shun nos puede sacar y de paso aclararle todo esto. Le aseguro que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en la venta de armas. Nosotros somos inocentes.  
  
-Inocentes? –le dije- falsifican documentos, se rodean con gente de lo peor, tienen armas y son inocentes, sí claro. – y señalando al niño peliverde dije:- ustedes son inocentes y él es un dios. Como no!!!!  
  
No sé por qué, pero los cuatro se miraron confundidos por lo que dije. Entonces pedí el número telefónico. El menorcito contestó:  
  
-78794565656555555465464 (N/A: NO se los voy a dar ese es exclusivo)  
  
Anoté el número y pregunté:  
  
-El personaje en cuestión, cómo se llama?  
  
Otra vez el peliverde contestó:  
  
-Ikki.  
  
Ikki?, qué clase de nombre es Ikki –Pregunté.  
  
Y uno de esos atrevidos, al que le dicen "Pegaso", se atrevió a decirme:  
  
-Qué clase de nombre es Ikamochy?  
  
Sus amigos se sorprendieron y lo obligaron a cerrar la boca. Entonces yo muy molesto les dije:  
  
-Otro cargo más, irrespeto a la autoridad. Ya casi completan los diez cargos. Y el rubio dijo:  
  
- Si sigues hablando Seiya van a ser once. Asesinato.  
  
Entonces el Pegaso ese se cayó y dejó que el muchachito de cabello verde siguiera hablando:  
  
- El nombre es Ikki...pero oficial, le puedo pedir un favor...?  
  
Yo me quedé mirándolo con cara de tú pidiéndome un favor y ya me iba a negar, cuando el niñito puso carita de borrego y me conmovió.  
  
Entonces le dije:  
  
- Está bien, qué quieres?  
  
El muchacho contestó:  
  
- Que cuando hable con mi hermano, trate de no decirle lo de las armas y eso... por favor.  
  
Por qué- le pregunté.  
  
Y el peliverde contestó, con una cara de angustia:  
  
- Porque se puede poner un poquito violento.  
  
En ese momento salí para llamar al personaje en cuestión.  
  
Marqué el número varias veces y no contestaban. Claro, el señor durmiendo y el hermano dándoselas de gran delincuente.  
  
Después de intentarlo varias veces, me contestó la voz de un hombre muy molesto que casi gritando dijo:  
  
-Quién llama a estas horas?. Esta es una casa decente. –sí casa decente, pensé.  
  
-Hablo con el señor Ikki?- pregunté.  
  
- Claro que no!!, Dios me libre de ser él. Mínimo usted es uno de esos desadaptados con los que él se la pasa. Cuelgue.  
  
Y efectivamente el hombre colgó.  
  
Me armé de paciencia y volví a marcar...  
  
-Que cuelgue le dije!!!!!! -contestó el hombre y antes de que me volviera a insultar le dije:  
  
- El único desadaptado es usted. Habla con la policía y necesito hablar con el señor Ikki.  
  
El hombre cambió el tono de la voz y dijo:  
  
-Policía? Sí, él se lo robó, seguro que fue él.  
  
- Yo no sé de qué está hablando. Sólo quiero saber si él está en casa.  
  
- Un momento oficial ya voy a ver, porque con estos vagos nunca se sabe.  
  
Definitivamente, esa casa debía ser de locos pensé.  
  
Escuché que el hombre que me había contestado maldecía.  
  
-Alo, oficial... sigue ahí?  
  
- Sí, aquí sigo- Contesté -. Dígame está o no?  
  
- Sí, él está ya lo ví llegar. Pero cuénteme, qué le digo al inútil ese?  
  
- Dígale- y trate de decirlo de una forma profunda y grave- que su hermano está en la cárcel...  
  
(Bueno aquí pasa lo del primer capítulo)  
  
Luego de hablar con el Ikki ese, colgué el teléfono y marqué otro número:  
  
-Departamento de Bienestar Social. Me contestaron.  
  
-Sí gracias, habla con el oficial Ikamochy Ares – Contesté- lo que pasa es que tengo aquí el caso de un menor de edad de aproximadamente 13 años que está envuelto en tráfico de armas y de cuyo responsable legal se tiene indicios que es asesino y jefe de una banda de ladrones. Qué debo hacer?  
  
Entonces una voz de mujer muy seria contestó:  
  
- Ya vamos para allá. Y colgó.  
  
Bueno, me sentí feliz conmigo mismo, por lo menos ese niñito tendría una oportunidad para regenerarse.  
  
Ya sé, ya sé todos quieren que llegue el Fénix.  
  
Pero se imaginan la cara de Ikki si le dicen que no se pude llevar a su hermano?????  
  
Ahora sí que están en problemas....  
  
Prometo que el fénix llega porque llega en el próximo capítulo. Aunque debo decir que no en las condiciones mas apropiadas...  
  
Un abrazo 


	7. Llegó Ikki

HOLA!!!!  
  
Gracias por los reviews. Me da gusto que les esté gustando la historia...  
  
Sigel, por fin llegó el Fénix, ya vas a ver qué pasa.  
  
Luna, Seiya debe morir. Lo odio más y ahora van a tener más motivos para hacerlo.  
  
Jango, lo de Hades lo estoy pensando...  
  
En fin, espero que este capi les guste. Prometo que ya casi se termina...  
  
Mientras el oficial Ikamochy hacía la llamada al Bienestar Social, nuestros cuatro héroes estaban haciendo conjeturas alrededor de lo que vendría ahora. No sólo por los cargos de los que se les estaba acusando, sino porque era seguro que si Ikki no venía a recogerlos, de pronto tenían que recurrir a Saori, y era seguro que la diosa no iba a estar muy contenta con lo ocurrido.  
  
Seiya quien ya se estaba recuperando de la golpiza sufrida, se levantó de un momento a otro y mirando a sus amigos dijo:  
  
- Yo sé que la situación es grave, sin embargo, podemos sacar varias conclusiones que nos pueden ayudar a reflexionar en torno a la importancia de asumir responsablemente las consecuencias de nuestros actos y crecer con cada una de las lecciones que nos da la vida...(N/A: No lo puedo creer)  
  
Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun miraron a Seiya de forma un tanto sorprendida, ya que en verdad por primera vez el Pegaso estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo con sentido, entonces Shiryu le dijo:  
  
- Vaya Seiya nos sorprendes, ya hasta estás hablando como Shaka. Pero creo que tienes razón, debemos reflexionar en torno a lo que hicimos...por ejemplo, yo no debo tomar.  
  
Y Seiya, mirando extrañado a Shiryu le dijo:  
  
-Sólo eso!!!!!!, no deberías volver a tomar, además ya deberías asumir que te gustan los hombres. Hyoga debe aceptar que es un cobarde, que no sabe manejar y que no debe meterse en cualquier antro y Shun, debe dejar de decir que es inocente y aceptar los cargos de los que se le acusan, además, no debe vender armas, ni desobedecer a su hermano. Y yo, debo aprender a ser más selectivo con las personas con las que me junto, es decir, nunca más volveré a salir con ustedes...  
  
Y diciendo esto se sentó.  
  
-Pegaso de porquería!! Gritó Hyoga. Ser más selectivo?. Nosotros somos los que jamás volveremos a salir contigo.  
  
- Vaya Seiya, dijo Shun, tú nunca vas a aprender. Pero si sigues así, me va a tocar contarle a mi hermano todo lo que has dicho de él esta noche.  
  
Entonces Seiya se acercó a Shun y le dijo:  
  
- Tranquilo pequeño. Yo no sé lo que digo (N/A: Nunca lo sabe) es sólo que estoy tan confundido. No sé ni dónde estoy, ni cómo me llamo...  
  
Entonces, todos volvieron a quedar en silencio...  
  
En ese instante y ya cerca de la delegación venía caminando muy rápidamente Ikki. Ya había desfogado su rabia en un par de personas que intentaron no muy amablemente quitarle sus pertenencias. A esas personas les fue aplicando el castigo que les tenía a los degenerados que andaban con su hermano. Pero como el fénix era justo, decidió dejarle una gran ración a los tres desgraciados.  
  
Volteó en una esquina de una calle cercana a la delegación y pensó:  
  
- Tres cuadras más y llegaré. Será mejor que coma una menta o algo que disimule un poco mi aliento.  
  
Entró en una tienda y mientras le pedía a un aburrido tendero una caja de chicles, escuchó una conversación que estaban sosteniendo tres oficiales de policía:  
  
- Entonces encontramos a esos cuatro degenerados con los travestís en el parque. Casi me vomito del asco, pero los muy asquerosos intentaron huir.  
  
- Y dices que sólo tenían 13, 14 y 15 años, es el colmo. Hasta dónde ha llegado esta juventud!.  
  
- Sí, además el menorcito de todos resultó ser el líder de una banda de traficantes de armas. Quién lo diría...  
  
- Y qué me dices del dizque héroe, ese tal Caballo, Pegaso o un animal de esos. Exigiendo y reclamando derechos, además presentando identificaciones falsas...  
  
Cuando Ikki escuchó el nombre del asno alado, entendió que la conversación era sobre su hermano y los otros que lo acompañaban. Poco a poco fue palideciendo y apretó tanto la caja de chicles que la desintegró totalmente.  
  
El vendedor vio lo que pasaba y se alejó de fénix rápidamente.  
  
Ikki salió de la tienda y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la delegación.  
  
Cuando llegó, se acercó a un punto de información en el que se encontraba una oficial con cara de sueño. Entonces muy calmadamente preguntó:  
  
- Buenas noches señorita. Hágame un favor, lo que pasa es que recibí una llamada en la que se me notificaba que mi hermano está detenido en esta estación. Sería tan amable de indicarme qué debo hacer para recogerlo?  
  
La mujer, sorprendida por tanta caballerosidad le dijo:  
  
- El nombre de su hermano es?  
  
-Shun, respondió Ikki.  
  
La mujer consultó su computadora y un tanto nerviosa dijo:  
  
-Me podría esperar un momento por favor.-Y ya se disponía a pararse cuando el Fénix dijo:  
  
-Ocurre algo?  
  
La oficial miró a Ikki y dijo:  
  
- No tranquilo, permítame un momento.-Y salió.  
  
Ikki, se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban allí y decidió esperar. En su mente, sólo estaban varias palabras que se repetían constantemente: Identificaciones falsas, armas, cabecilla, travestís.  
  
En esas estaba, cuando vio que la oficial salía acompañada de diez guardias más. Ikki, no entendía el por qué de la situación hasta que la mujer le dijo:  
  
- Quiere hacer el favor de pararse contra la pared. Extienda las piernas y no se resista.  
  
-Pe..pero por qué?-Preguntó Ikki-qué sucede?  
  
Entonces un oficial le contestó:  
  
- Soy el oficial Ikamochy Ares y queda usted detenido por sospecha de asesinato e intento de robo. Sin contar los cargos de corrupción a menores.  
  
-Qué?- dijo el Fénix- Pero si yo sólo venía a recoger a mi hermano.  
  
Entonces, los guardias comenzaron a apuntarle con sus armas e Ikki, decidió hacer lo que le estaban pidiendo.  
  
Se paró junto a la pared y aguantó la requisa, después se dejó esposar y acompañó a los oficiales adentro de las oficinas de la delegación.  
  
Cuando el oficial Ikamochy, le preguntó la edad, Ikki sólo atinó a contestar que tenía 15 años. Entonces el oficial dijo: -Otro menor de edad?, con razón los otros son así.  
  
Y sacando a Ikki de allí, decidió enviarlo al lugar donde se encontraban los demás santos...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Pero mientras esto ocurría, una mujer y dos oficiales se acercaron a la celda donde estaban nuestros cuatro santos. La mujer se quedó mirándolos por un momento y preguntó:  
  
-Quién de ustedes es Shun?  
  
Los amigos se miraron sorprendidos, pero antes de que Shun respondiera, Seiya (N/A: RARO) respondió:  
  
-Es él-señaló a Shun y continúo- él es el cabecilla. Yo sólo soy su subalterno. Me tenía amenazado de muerte. Amenazó con matar a mi hermana sino le colaboraba.  
  
Entonces Hyoga se paró y de un buen golpe en la mandíbula dijo:  
  
-Que te calles de una buena vez, gusano.  
  
Shun se levantó y mirando a Seiya con rabia, dijo:  
  
-Te lo advertí. Le voy a contar a mi hermano. Vas a ver. –y dirigiéndose a la señora que había preguntado por él, le dijo:  
  
- Yo soy Shun. En qué puedo ayudarle.  
  
La mujer lo miró y cogiendo unas formas que llevaba en la mano, anotó algunas cosas. Luego miró nuevamente a Andrómeda y le dijo:  
  
-Vas a venir conmigo.  
  
- A dónde? – preguntó Shiryu.  
  
La mujer miró al dragón y dijo: - A la oficina de Bienestar Social. Se recibió una denuncia acerca de que este muchacho está siendo maltratado, además que está rodeado de un clima muy inseguro. Por ello, va a quedar bajo nuestra protección.  
  
-Qué?, dijo Shun. Pero si yo...  
  
- No te preocupes, niño. - Dijo la mujer. Sé que debes tener miedo, pero nadie te va a hacer daño. Te vamos a ayudar.  
  
-Usted no entiende-dijo Hyoga. Él no necesita ayuda. Mire, todo esto es un malentendido. Si usted quiere yo le explico, lo que pasa es  
  
Pero la mujer, no escuchó a Hyoga, porque en ese momento dijo:  
  
-No tengo nada que escuchar.-Y mirando a los guardias, dijo: -Saquen al niño.  
  
Los guardias entraron a la celda e intentaron sacar a Shun, entonces Shiryu y Hyoga se pararon enfrente de él y dijeron:  
  
-No se lo va a llevar. Antes deberán pelear con nosotros.  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga ya iban a atacar a los oficiales, cuando Shun dijo:  
  
- Ya cálmense. Voy a ir con ella. Cuando llegué Ikki ya verán como se arregla todo.  
  
Y para variar Seiya hizo el apunte que remató la creencia de la mujer respecto al ambiente que rodeaba a Shun:  
  
-Sí claro, Ikki va a arreglarlo todo. Nos va a arreglar la cara a todos. Nos va a matar.  
  
Los guardias sacaron a Shun, y lo llevaron a otra oficina. La mujer, antes de salir le preguntó a Seiya:  
  
-El hermano de Shun es muy violento? Tiene conductas agresivas?  
  
Y antes de que Shiryu y Hyoga lo pudieran evitar, Seiya dijo:  
  
- Violento. Intentó matarnos una vez, ha matado a varias personas y nosotros vamos a ser cadáveres hoy. Va a ver cuando él llegue.  
  
La mujer sorprendida volvió a decir:  
  
- Entonces es verdad que es un asesino y tiene una banda.  
  
Y el idiota de Seiya respondió:  
  
-De razón que nunca está en casa, y cuando está siempre sale de noche. Tiene una banda!!!! Y asesino?, sí él es.  
  
La mujer dijo:  
  
-Ya veo, gracias por su colaboración.  
  
Entonces salió de la celda y se fue por el lugar por donde habían sacado a Shun.  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga se pararon y cogieron a Seiya del cuello. Sosteniéndolo contra la pared le dijeron:  
  
-Maldito asno, estás loco?. No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?. No te das cuenta que se llevaron a Shun y que van a investigar a Ikki?. Ahora sí te pasaste. Además el fénix nos va a matar cuando se entere lo que pasó con su hermano.  
  
Desafortunadamente, Hyoga y Shiryu no notaron que Seiya había cambiado de color. Del rojo intenso de la furia había pasado al blanco, y señalando hacia un punto, empezó a agitar los brazos.  
  
-No te vamos a soltar. Mereces que te mate-dijo Hyoga- cuando Ikki llegue tú le vas a explicar por qué Shun está en el Bienestar Social.  
  
Pero Shiryu y Hyoga no tuvieron que esperar mucho, porque de repente escucharon una voz a sus espaldas que dijo.  
  
-Dónde demonios dicen que está mi hermano?  
  
Y soltando a Seiya y volteando a mirar muy despacio, vieron al Fénix dentro de la celda, entonces, por un extraño motivo se erizaron los pelitos de la nuca de cada uno de ellos y pasaron saliva.  
  
Finalmente el Fénix había llegado...  
  
Bueno, no prometo nada, pero de pronto Ikki mata a Seiya...los milagros ocurren.  
  
Sigan opinando.  
  
Un abrazo... 


	8. Las verdades de Shun

Hola!  
  
Me encanta que les siga gustando la historia y agradezco los comentarios.  
  
Gloria, gracias y claro. No más dime cuando y a qué horas. Sigel, te juro que ya casi vas a saber qué pasó. Por lo pronto, no me odies cuando acabes de leer este capítulo. Ah, y Saludos Anaface, ya sé que lo estás leyendo... Ahí les va...  
  
La situación no podía ser más complicada, acusados de cosas que no habían hecho y de paso, rodeados de gente que no se veía muy amigable – en eso pensaba Shun cuando era sacado de la cárcel y llevado a otro lugar. Los oficiales se comportaron de una manera muy distinta con él, debía ser por la mujer, ya que, se veía que ella tenía alguna clase poder.  
  
Entraron a una oficina y lo dejaron allí. Él se sentía incapaz de decir o hacer algo, porque todavía no salía de la sorpresa de lo que estaba pasando...  
  
-Si por lo menos ya hubiera llegado Ikki, pensaba.  
  
En esos momentos entró de nuevo la mujer y le pidió que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaban ahí.  
  
Él obedeció y sin dejar de mirar a la mujer le preguntó:  
  
-Ya llegó mi hermano?  
  
La mujer contestó:  
  
-Sí, pero ahorita no vamos a hablar de él. Sino de ti.  
  
Shun la miró y dijo:  
  
- A mi siempre me han dicho que no debo hablar con extraños. No la conozco y quiero ver a mi hermano!!!  
  
La mujer miró a Shun y de una forma dulce le contestó:  
  
-Ya, ya pequeño, sé que debes estar asustado. Mi nombre es Hera Axinita. Y de verdad quiero ayudarte.  
  
Shun pensó que esa mujer estaba loca. Ayudarlo?, lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente hasta que pudiera ver a Ikki, quien de seguro ya estaba aclarando el malentendido.  
  
- Pues bueno-dijo Shun-Cómo me va a ayudar?  
  
-Muy bien-dijo la mujer-esa es la actitud. Toma un dulce primero.-Y le ofreció una cajita de dulces rellenos.  
  
-Un dulce?-preguntó Shun- con eso me va a ayudar?  
  
- Nunca te han ofrecido un dulce? –Preguntó Hera.  
  
-Pues....mire mi hermano dice que no debo comer dulces o me sale caries. Además, no creo que se un caballero se vea bien con una armadura de oro y caries. Gracias pero no quiero.  
  
-Armadura, caballero? –preguntó Hera. Qué más te ha dicho tu hermano?  
  
Y cogiendo nuevamente unas formas de encima del escritorio que había en la oficina, dijo:  
  
-Vamos pequeño, cuéntame  
  
Shun se sentía incómodo, la mujer de verdad lo estaba empezando a asustar. Entonces dijo:  
  
-Pues...un caballero es una persona que pelea contra los enemigos que quieren asesinar a Athena. Y pues los caballeros se protegen con armaduras.  
  
Hera, anotó lo que dijo Shun y tomando el teléfono que estaba al lado suyo, marcó a una extensión y dijo:  
  
-Aló, sí. Medicina legal. Gracias, quisiera solicitar un examen de sangre. Si es para un caso. ...eh, claro, es en un menor de edad. Sí, se presume consumo de alucinógenos y demás sustancias psicoactivas. Además, posible estado de embriaguez. Y lo necesito ahora. Ah, si, si...habla con la intendente Hera Axinita del Bienestar Social. El niño está en la oficina 314. Pueden venir hasta acá?....ah bueno, aquí los esperamos.  
  
Y colgando el teléfono, miró a Shun y con una voz dulce le dijo:  
  
-Vas a estar bien, sólo un pinchacito y ya.  
  
Shun que había escuchado la conversación de la mujer por teléfono dijo:  
  
-Alucinógenos, sustancias psicoactivas?...eso qué es. Además, porque me va a pinchar?  
  
Hera, contestó:  
  
-Mira, lo que pasa es que necesito una gotita de tu sangre para mirar si de casualidad en tu sangre hay ciertas sustancias que ocasionan alucinaciones. Eso es todo. Y lo del pinchacito, es para sacarte la sangre.  
  
-¡Ah, dijo Shun. Como cuando Afrodita me lanzó la rosa blanca y morí. -Afodita?. Dijo Hera, y esa quién es?, por qué te lanzaba rosas?  
  
-Esa?, dijo Shun. No es esa, es ese. Además me lanzó las rosas porque me quería matar. Pero ya no. Ya es bueno.  
  
-Te quería matar? Y tú todavía lo sigues frecuentando?  
  
-Claro, somos muy amigos. Él es una gran persona. Yo ya lo perdoné.  
  
Hera continúo escribiendo en sus hojas.  
  
Pero a Shun algo no le había quedado muy claro y preguntó:  
  
-Alucinaciones?. Yo no alucino.  
  
Hera lo miró y dijo:  
  
-Claro, claro. Eso pasa cuando tú ingieres algunas sustancias que están prohibidas. Pero bueno, pasando a otro tema, dónde vives?  
  
-En la mansión Kido, dijo Shun. Ahí vivo con la señorita Saori o la diosa Atena, claro, cuando no está con Julián Solo que es Poseidón y vive en otro lugar, o cuando no está en el santuario con los doce caballeros dorados.  
  
-Esa mujer vive con todos esos hombres? Preguntó la mujer.  
  
-Pues más o menos, contestó Shun. Sin contarnos, son como 88 caballeros más.  
  
-88? –Dijo Hera, y posteriormente, anotó en las hojitas :Ambiente de Promiscuidad sexual activa.  
  
Shun leyó la hoja y dijo:  
  
-Promiscuidad sexual? Eso que es?  
  
Y la mujer ruborizándose dijo:  
  
-Que Saori vive con 88 caballeros. Pero dime, qué hace Saori, y quiénes son los muchachos con los que estabas en la celda?  
  
-Ah...bueno. Saori es una diosa y no hace nada. Ella sólo nos manda a acabar con los enemigos. Y los que estaban conmigo en la celda son Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga.  
  
-Manda a que acaben con sus enemigos?-Y la mujer nuevamente anotó: Organización Internacional Terrorista. Shun leyó y con el entrecejo fruncido dijo:  
  
-Organización Terrorista?. Yo no dije eso.  
  
Hera contestó:  
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, eso es lo que tú dijiste. Saori les manda acabar con sus enemigos.  
  
-Ah, dijo Shun. Pensé que era algo malo.  
  
-No te preocupes, dijo la mujer. Pero cuéntame, qué hacen tú y tus amigos. Además, dime qué hace tu hermano?. Cómo vives?  
  
Shun ya estaba cansado de tanta pregunta y mirando a la mujer dijo:  
  
-Si le contesto esto me va a dejar de hacer preguntas?. Yo sólo quiero ver a mi hermano y salir de aquí.  
  
Hera lo miró y le dijo:  
  
-Está bien. Vamos a hacer un trato. Tú contestas mis preguntas y yo veo que hago para que puedas ver a tu hermano. Además, no se olvide lo del pequeño pinchacito.  
  
-Bueno, dijo Shun. Nosotros vivimos en la mansión Kido. Cada uno d nosotros tiene un cuarto. Seiya, no hace nada, sólo molesta a Ikki y por eso siempre pelean. Shiryu medita y lee, aunque cuando Shunrey va a visitarlo se encierran en su cuarto y se oyen ruidos extraños sabe?. Hyoga trata de congelar todo lo que encuentra a su lado y molesta a mi hermano. Y pues mi hermano, cuando está en la mansión se pelea con todos, excepto conmigo y sale siempre casi todas las noches, a veces, cuando entro a su cuarto lo encuentro durmiendo con varias novias diferentes. Pero sabe?, sus novias son muy interesadas siempre que mi hermano les da plata se van.  
  
Hera, tenía los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa. Definitivamente, ese ambiente estaba corrompiendo al muchacho y había que alejarlo de ahí lo más rápido posible. Entonces anotó en las hojas: Claro ambiente hostil, debido a actuaciones agresivas e irresponsables por parte de los que rodean al menor.  
  
Shun miró lo que la mujer escribía y dijo:  
  
-Actuaciones agresivas? Sigo diciendo que yo no dije eso.  
  
Hera volvió a mirarlo y dijo.  
  
-Pequeño, confía en mí. Yo sólo traslado lo que tú me dices. Pero cuéntame, por qué Ikki intenta golpear a tus amigos?. Él siempre ha sido así?  
  
-Bueno, pues la culpa no la tiene mi hermano. A ver, le voy a poner un ejemplo. La semana pasada Ikki golpeó a Seiya, porque al Pegaso le pareció muy chistoso dejarme por fuera de la mansión, según él para que se me quite el miedo que le tengo a la oscuridad-y ruborizándose dijo - pero que conste que es poquito.  
  
-El otro día, mi hermano golpeó a Hyoga porque al "pato". Como le dice él, se le dio por molestarme quitándome mi osito. Y yo sin él no puedo dormir!!!!!.(N/A: Digan lo que digan él es tierno)  
  
-Y pues golpeó a Shiryu porque el "lagarto", como le dice él, me mandó a la tienda a conseguirle condones...así que como yo no sé que es eso y tampoco sabía donde los conseguía, le pregunté a Ikki. Sabe, cuando le dije eso, mi hermano se puso muy bravo....y no me explicó nada.  
  
Hera había quedado asombrada. Era claro que se estaban lesionando muchos derechos del niño. Además la conducta de esos degenerados podía perturbar al muchacho. Era obvio que lo que estaba ocurriendo era muy grave.  
  
En ese preciso momento, golpearon la puerta y Hera abrió. En la puerta estaba el oficial Ikamochy con dos enfermeras.  
  
El oficial miró a Hera y le dijo:  
  
-Usted solicitó el examen?. Será posible que el niño consuma drogas?  
  
Hera lo miró y le dijo:  
  
-Es lo más probable. Además, definitivamente he podido comprobar que los cargos que se han levantado en contra de los otros son verdad.  
  
-Sugiere que a los otros también los remitamos al departamento de Bienestar? Ellos también son menores de edad.  
  
Hera, muy molesta miró al oficial y le respondió:  
  
-Claro que no!!!!!. Los otros ya son criminales consumados. En mi informe podrá leer lo que he podido descubrir. Aconsejaría que los mandara a una correccional y después, cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad, a la cárcel.  
  
-Y él?- dijo Ikamochy señalando a Shun.  
  
Hera miró a Shun y dijo:  
  
-A él todavía lo podemos ayudar. A los otros no.  
  
Shun escuchó aterrado la conversación y se levantó de un salto. Se paró entre la mujer y el oficial y dijo:  
  
-Ya basta. Nosotros no somos criminales. Todo es un malentendido. Me quiero ir ya de acá y quiero ver a mi hermano. Además, tengo mucho sueño.  
  
Hera lo miró con ternura y le dijo:  
  
-Tranquilo pequeñito. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien. Ven, siéntate aquí y deja que la enfermera te saque sangre. Después, te vas a tomar estas dos pastillitas para que te calmes y te aseguro que vas a dormir como un bebé.  
  
Shun se sentó sin dejar de mirar a las enfermeras. Todo esto era muy extraño y algo le decía que las cosas no iban a estar bien. Una de las enfermeras tomó su brazo y empezó a palpar en busca de una vena.  
  
Cuando la encontró, la enfermera sacó una jeringa y pinchó a Shun en el brazo.  
  
Shun gritó y angustiado miró como le enfermera sacaba su sangre. Entonces, cuando la enfermera extrajo la jeringa, le colocó un algodón empapado en alcohol y le dobló el brazo.  
  
-Si ves?, te dije que era algo muy fácil.  
  
-Sí, pero dolió-dijo Shun. Bueno, ya hice lo que me pidió -y poniéndose de pie dijo: -Ya podemos salir de aquí?  
  
El oficial Ikamochy lo miró y contestó:  
  
-Me parece que no va a ser así de fácil. Tu hermano está detenido junto con tus amigos y tú vas a ser trasladado. Te vas con la intendente Hera en este momento.  
  
Shun se puso de pie y dijo:  
  
-Mi hermano detenido?. Él no ha hecho nada. Yo no me voy de aquí. Todos ustedes están locos.  
  
Ikamochy y Hera miraron a Shun con asombro. El oficial dijo: -Te vamos a llevar por las buenas o por las malas. No te puedes resistir.  
  
Hera dijo:  
  
-Entiende pequeño. Es por tu bien.  
  
Entonces, el oficial Ikamochy llamó a varios guardias que estaban en la puerta y les dijo:  
  
- Sáquenlo. –señalando a Shun.  
  
Los guardias entraron a la oficina y ya se disponían a agarrar al santo, cuando una voz desde la puerta dijo:  
  
-Nadie va a ir a ningún lado. Ya escucharon a mi hermano. Así que lo sueltan en este preciso momento.  
  
Los oficiales quedaron paralizados por la impresión. Ya que el hombre que estaba en la puerta se encontraba rodeado de un aura muy negativa, fuera de que estaba envuelto en llamas y tenía una mirada de furia.  
  
Ikamochy y Hera, tampoco salían de su asombro.  
  
Y Shun, aprovechando esto y sonriendo abiertamente corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano, lo abrazó y le dijo:  
  
-Que bien!!!. Ahora sí nos podemos ir de aquí. Pero...tú no estabas en una celda?. Dónde están Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga?  
  
Ikki sin dejar de mirar a los oficiales, abrazó a su hermano con una mano, mientras que con la otra estaba jalando los cuerpos de los otros tres santitos que no se veían muy bien.  
  
Shun, algo preocupado miró los cuerpos de sus amigos y mirando de nuevo a su hermano dijo:  
  
-Ikki, los mataste...?  
  
El fénix se limitó únicamente a sonreir...  
  
Está bien, está bien. En este capítulo no mencioné nada de lo que hizo Ikki, pero prometo que en siguiente sí les voy a contar... Agradezco los reviews.... Un abrazo. 


	9. Castigo

HOLA!!!!!!! :)  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS  
  
Sigel, gracias de nuevo. Me encanta que te guste.  
  
Luna, así es Seiya, qué hacemos? Y sí, pobre Shun  
  
Jango, la verdad es que me esmeré. Pero a esos pobres, qué sangre les va a quedar?  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen, gracias por el comentario.  
  
Marin Marin, sí entendí. Te lo agradezco.  
  
Paty2, de nuevo te reitero, que no más dime cuándo y cómo...  
  
Thanatos, gracias...  
  
Bueno, espero que no me falte nadie. Ana M. siga leyendo...  
  
Pero antes de saber en qué va a parar todo esto, es necesario que sepamos el por qué los santitos (Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya) estaban en las manitas de Ikki. Qué les pasó, y por qué estaban inconscientes...vayamos entonces a las observaciones que realizó un testigo de excepción...el jefe de seguridad...  
  
VERSI"N DEL JEFE DE SEGURIDAD  
  
Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría. Yo, toda una persona encargada de la seguridad y heme aquí metido en una cárcel, acusado de no sé cuantos delitos, y todo porque no me di cuenta que dejé entrar a cuatro mocosos al bar del señor Misty...que por cierto, me va a matar en cuanto vea que lo sellaron....pero bueno, pueda ser que se aclaren los cargos y que los señores MM y Milo no se enteren de lo que pasó...el señor MM es tan bondadoso...él sí sabe como tratar a las personas y ayudar a los desprotegidos...  
  
Todo por culpa de esos engendros del demonio, pero claro, le hacen a uno ojitos y uno qué se va a andar imaginando que venden armas y hacen otras porquerías....malditos. pero al menos, creo yo que lo que me hicieron ya se lo cobraron. Ese señor que entró después, los dejó vueltos papilla. No creo que les vuelvan a quedar las ganas de involucrar a gente honesta en negocios ilegales...  
  
Después de que sacaron al jefe de la cabecilla, ese peliverde que no hacía sino pedirme disculpas por lo sucedido y prometerme un cargo con una tal Saori, los otros tres se pusieron a discutir...uno de ellos, un mono que según lo que escuché tiene un complejo de Edipo muy fuerte, le gritó a su compañero, un enano, que según lo que entendí es medio bobo y lo que estaba haciendo era perjudicando más a sus compañeros...  
  
El mechudo y el rubio, tomaron al bobo, que no sé porque le dicen algo así como asno o caballo, lo cogieron del cuello y lo levantaron, el bobo se aterrorizó y empezó a patalear, pero en ese momento, entraban a la celda a un hombre más o menos alto, da cabello azul y que a la legua se veía de muy mal humor...  
  
Cuando el bobo lo vio, se puso blanco como el papel, y entonces el mechudo y el rubio, (que no habían visto al peliazul), comenzaron a gritarle al bobo que él le iba a responder a un tal Ikki, por su hermano.  
  
El peliazul, tan pronto escuchó eso, le preguntó a los tres muchachos que estaban peleando acerca de dónde estaba su hermano...no sé por qué, pero los hombres botaron al bobo al piso y se dieron la vuelta lentamente poniendo una cara de asustados, que me hizo dar mucha risa...y ahí empezó todo...  
  
-Contéstame Seiya, dónde está mi hermano?. Preguntó el peliazul. El bobo, resultó que se llamaba Seiya, y pasando saliva dijo:  
  
-I...I...Ikki, hola. Qué haces aquí?  
  
El peliazul que entró a la celda, resultó ser el famoso Ikki, y poniendo una cara de asesino dijo:  
  
-Te hice una pregunta. Dónde está Shun?  
  
Los otros dos, también pasaron saliva y uno de ellos, el mechudo contestó:  
  
-Eh...Ikki, yo te puedo explicar todo, Shun está fuera de la celda.  
  
El tal Ikki, miró al mechudo y le dijo:  
  
-Claro que me vas a explicar todo Shiryu. No te preocupes, pero ahora quiero escuchar a Seiya, y creéme, yo ya me di cuenta que mi hermano no está en la celda, pero, ustedes le estaban diciendo a Seiya que él me iba a explicar dónde está. Así que quiero escucharlo...  
  
El mechudo de nombre Shiryu, se puso más pálido de lo que estaba, y retrocedió un poco. Entonces el rubio, aspirando muy fuerte dijo:  
  
-No te preocupes Ikki, Shun está bien, es sólo que no está aquí porque lo sacaron debido a que este ambiente no es muy sano para él...tú entiendes.  
  
Ikki, miró al rubio y haciendo muy mala cara contestó:  
  
-Ya sé que este no es un ambiente para él...luego me vas a explicar el por qué estaba aquí. Pero ahora, guarda silencio, quieres?...Seiya!!!, dónde está mi hermano?  
  
Mientras el Ikki estaba hablando con los otros dos, El tal Seiya, se estaba acercando a mí, y apenas escuchó su nombre se escondió detrás de mí.  
  
Ikki, se acercó a mí y me dijo:  
  
-Quítese.  
  
Yo, me sentí molesto por la forma en la que me habló. Y decidido a no moverme le dije:  
  
-A mí no me hablas así.  
  
El peliazul, me miró y sonriendo dijo:  
  
-No tengo nada en contra suya, pero créame. No estoy de humor ahora. Me da permiso por favor. Tengo cuentas pendientes con ese que está detrás de usted.  
  
Y dijo nuevamente:  
  
- Seiya, te pregunto por última vez y espero una respuesta...dónde está Shun.  
  
Yo miré al muchacho que estaba en frente mío y me asusté. En mi experiencia como jefe de seguridad, me he enfrentado con toda clase de gente, pero este tipo tenía una mirada amenazadora, además, sus compañeros estaban aterrorizados y ni qué decir de los que estaban en la celda, ya que tan pronto vieron lo que estaba pasando, se fueron arrinconando contra una de las paredes y no le quitaban la vista de encima al muchacho.  
  
Entonces, yo me armé de valor y dije:  
  
-Mire hombre, cálmese. Dígame, a quién está buscando?  
  
El Ikki ese sonrió –me asusté mucho cuando lo hizo- y me miró nuevamente, entonces dijo:  
  
-A usted eso no le importa... se puede quitar por favor?  
  
Yo, pasé saliva y decidido, volví a decir:  
  
-Pues mire, yo le puedo ayudar. Usted dice que busca a su hermano, cierto?  
  
-Ya le dije que a usted no le importa, contestó el peliazul.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, su hermano de casualidad es más o menos bajito y tiene el pelo verde?  
  
El Ikki, me miró primero con desconfianza y luego con una sonrisa desagradable dijo:  
  
- Usted lo ha visto?. Dígame dónde está. A dónde se lo llevaron?  
  
En ese momento, el Seiya que estaba detrás de mí, dijo en voz baja:  
  
-Será mejor que no le diga....o a todos nos va a matar.  
  
El Ikki lo escuchó y dijo: -Los voy a matar a todos sino me dicen ahora. Dónde está mi hermano?  
  
- Pues vea...-le dije- su hermano no está acá. Se lo llevaron los del Bienestar Social, porque según ellos y de acuerdo a lo que escuché, el ambiente que lo rodea no es una buena influencia para él....  
  
Pero no alcanzé a completar la idea, porque el muchachito peliazul me cogió de la camisa –y eso que era más bajito que yo, y dijo:  
  
-Que se lo llevaron!!!!!!!!, pero, por qué, o por culpa de quién?  
  
Entonces, decidí que ya era tiempo de que esos muchachitos resolvieran sus problemas entre ellos y dije:  
  
- Ah, no. Suélteme, los únicos que tienen la culpa son sus amigos-y señalé a los dos que estaban enfrente de mí, al mechudo y al mono.  
  
Los dos aludidos, se intentaron ocultar detrás de otras personas, pero el Ikki ese los alcanzó a ver. Y yo, continúe explicándole al muchachito ese a ver si me soltaba:  
  
-Y este que está detrás de mí, le dio a su hermano las identificaciones falsas y la mercancía. Además, hizo llorar a su hermano y lo acusó a usted de ser el líder de una banda de asesinos y además de ladrones. Por todo eso se llevaron a su hermanito...  
  
El muchacho que estab detrás de mí, dijo:  
  
-Maldito!!!!!!!!!!!!!, claro, pero no fuiste capaz de decirle que por poco y estrangulas a su hermano. Cierto?  
  
Yo pasé saliva, ya que el peliazul me soltó y mirando de una forma un tanto extraña a sus amigos dijo:  
  
-Lo prefieren de rápida o lenta. Al fin y al cabo, será doloroso. Ustedes escogen...  
  
El mechudo dijo:  
  
-Ikki, cálmate. Todo es un malentendido. En serio, ya verás que mañana nos estaremos riendo de esto.  
  
Entonces, el Ikki, se acercó al mechudo y le mandó un derechazo al estómago, luego, le dio una patada en las partes nobles y después lo levantó y lo arrojó contra la pared, diciéndole:  
  
-Esto, por enseñarle a mi hermano tus porquerías...degenerado. Entonces el Seiya ese, que no se había quitado de detrás de mí, dijo:  
  
-Oye, cálmate. Cómo íbamos a saber que las mujerzuelas esas eran travestís. No tienes por qué decirle degenerado a Shiryu, al fin y al cabo ninguna de ellas tuvo nada con Shun...aunque lo intentaron...  
  
Ikki, tomó nuevamente lo que quedaba del pobre mechudito ese y dijo:  
  
-Así que fuiste tú!!!!!!!. Travestís!!!!!!!. Y dándole un nuevo derechazo en la cara, le voló un diente y lo golpeó durísimo contra las rejas.  
  
El pobre muchacho quedó inconsciente e irreconocible...  
  
-Espera un momentito, ya vuelvo-le dijo el Ikki al tal Shiryu. Y rápidamente, se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba el mono.  
  
El monito ese, se quedó de una pieza cuando vio lo que le sucedió a su compañero. Entonces le dijo a Ikki:  
  
-Está bien. Quieres pelear????. Bueno, peleemos.  
  
- De verdad, quieres pelear conmigo Pato?. Te voy a rostizar...-dijo el Ikki.  
  
No sé por qué, pero instintivamente decidí agacharme.  
  
Entonces el Pato, perdón, el mono dijo:  
  
-Ay, vamos Ikki, cálmate. De verdad todo esto tiene una explicación... primero que todo...  
  
Pero antes que terminara de hablar, el Ikki ese dijo:  
  
- Fénix Incandescente!!!!!!!!! – De los puños del Ikki ese, salió una ráfaga de fuego, que le dio de lleno al rubio en el estómago. Lo levantó y lo arrojó al suelo.  
  
En esas, el Seiya ese, que se había agachado conmigo dijo:  
  
-Bien hecho, se lo merecía!!!!!!!, al fin y al cabo, él metió a Shun en el bar, además. Por poco lo mata cuando iba manejando...  
  
Yo entendí, que ese muchachito estaba intentando salvar su pellejo y no se me hizo justo, porque según lo que yo había escuchado, ese era casi el culpable de todo. Entonces, le grité al peliazul:  
  
-Disculpe, señor Ikki, pero no se le olvida alguien?-Y señalé al Seiya ese.  
  
El seiya ese me miró y dijo:  
  
-Maldito hijo de la chingada!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sapo, bocón.  
  
El Ikki sonrió otra vez y mirándome nuevamente dijo:  
  
-Hombre, gracias, como se me iba a olvidar. Ven acá Seiya.  
  
Ese Seiya se levantó del suelo y dijo:  
  
-Está bien, Ikki, si tú quieres sufrir todo mi poder, yo te lo voy a demostrar, sabes que no seré un rival fácil. Recuerda todo lo que he hecho...  
  
El señor Ikki lo miró y dijo nuevamente:  
  
-Dirás lo que hemos hecho por ti. Tú nunca acabas una pelea. Maldito cobarde. Atácame.  
  
Y el Seiya ese dijo:  
  
-Ya verás. –Y extendiendo los brazos gritó:-Meteoro Pegaso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Policía!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Nos están matando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aux...  
  
Pero no acabó de gritar, porque el Ikki ese le dio un golpe en toda la mandíbula, luego lo botó varias veces contra las rejas, posteriormente, lo lanzó contra la pared de la celda y por último lo pisoteó.  
  
Ante tanta demostración de "fuerza bruta", los que estábamos en la celda nos miramos entre sí y decidimos agacharnos.  
  
El Ikki ese, cogió cada uno de los cuerpos de sus compañeros y los juntó, entonces dijo:  
  
-A ver, cómo los remato. Un golpe directo, varios directos, un solo ataque. Una combinación de varios ataques...qué hago?  
  
Entonces, y armándome de valor dije:  
  
-Ehh...señor, que pena interrumpirlo en tan interesante deliberación...pero pues yo creo que lo mejor es que no los mate...  
  
El Ikki ese me miró y dijo:  
  
-Que no los mate?. Usted sabe lo que le hicieron a mi hermanito? Sabe qué horas son? Shun ya debería estar dormido... y usted me dice que no los mate?... –y mirándome de una forma muy rara dijo: -Usted también quiere morir?  
  
Yo me asusté mucho, pero nuevamente le dije:  
  
-De verdad disculpe, pero es que si los mata...no se va poder llevar a su hermano pues porque los policías pensarían que usted es un poquito violento....  
  
El Ikki ese me miró y yo mentalmente ya estaba rezando cuando dijo:  
  
-Oiga, sabe que tiene razón. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para que estos degenerados paguen...y es verdad, si quiero recuperar a mi hermano, no los puedo matar...Gracias –Y estrechándome la mano dijo:  
  
-Me estaba dejando llevar por la emoción del momento. Tanta sangre...usted debe saber, no es fácil...uno acostumbrado a golpear y últimamente no había golpeado a nadie....  
  
-Sí, claro-le dije-yo entiendo. Pero ahora, cálmese. Tan pronto como venga alguien, habla con un oficial y seguro que le dejan ver a su hermano...  
  
El Ikki ese, ya se estaba empezando a calmar y aproximándose a los cuerpos de sus compañeros dijo:  
  
-Será que me excedí??????  
  
Pero en ese preciso momento, se escuchó un grito y el peliazul dijo:  
  
-Shun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Entonces, y bajo nuestra atónita mirada, el Ikki cogió los cuerpos de sus amigos con una sola mano y con la otra abrió la reja de la celda. Y mirándome me dijo:  
  
-Ya ve, uno no puede ser buena persona!!!!. Esos malditos, si le tocaron un cabello a mi hermano me la van a pagar........Hasta luego señor, buenas noches.  
  
Y salió corriendo a toda velocidad...  
  
Los demás que estaban conmigo en la celda, salieron despavoridos y yo preferí seguir sentado, es que me da una pena con el señor MM y con mi mamá...que van a decir?????  
  
BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO  
  
Ya casi llega el gran final.....

Sigan Leyendo

Un abrazo


	10. Más enredos

HOLA!!!!!!!  
  
Siento la demora, pero estaba baja de inspiración, espero que este capi les guste.  
  
Un saludo grandísimo a Sigel, Luna, Thanatos, Marín Marín, DarkLady-Iria y a todos los que leen esto.  
  
Gracias. Saludos también a Ana M.  
  
Bueno, después de haber escuchado la versión del jefe o ex jefe de seguridad acerca de lo que realmente pasó entre Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya, es bueno que volvamos de nuevo al lugar donde dejamos a Shun con un desequilibrado Ikki...  
  
Mientras Hera e Ikamochy se recuperaban de la impresión de ver al individuo que había entrado de esa forma a la oficina, Shun seguía mirando un poco impresionado los restos de sus amigos. Entonces, Ikki soltó lo que cargaba –a Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu – y mirando de nuevo a Shun le dijo:  
  
-Cuando todo esto termine, me vas a contar cómo llegaste tú acá. Bueno?  
  
Shun, algo asustado miró la cara de su hermano y dijo:  
  
- Ikki, estás bravo conmigo?  
  
Ikki, lo volvió a mirar y dijo:  
  
-No Shun, tranquilo. Es sólo que me da curiosidad saber qué fue lo que pasó. Pero por ahora, contéstame una cosa, por qué gritabas?  
  
Shun miró a su hermano algo extrañado y dijo:  
  
-Gritaba?- y de repente recordó algo- ah... sí. Yo grité porque esa señora - señaló a una de las enfermeras-me pinchó para sacarme sangre.  
  
-Sacarte sangre?-dijo Ikki  
  
-Sip, dijo Shun, lo que pasa es que esa señora –Señalando a Hera-quiere saber si yo tengo alguna sustancia psico..algo en la sangre.  
  
-Ah. Bueno –y mirando fijamente a cada una de las personas que estaba en la oficina, que aún no se recobraban de la impresión, dijo:  
  
-Hermanito, quieres hacerme un pequeño favor?  
  
-Claro, dijo Shun.  
  
-Pues, sal un momento y espérame en una de las sillas que se encuentran en Información, quieres?  
  
Shun miró de una forma sospechosa a Ikki y le dijo:  
  
-Pero Ikki, si voy y me siento allá, de pronto me vuelven a arrestar y yo ya me cansé de estar aquí. Me quiero ir a casa!!!!!  
  
Ikki cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a Shun. Los guardias pensaron que el Fénix iba a atacar a su hermano, pero al contrario, la mirada de Ikki se hizo más dulce (N/A: No lo puedo creer) y dijo de una forma tierna:  
  
-Tranquilo, yo ya arreglé eso. Nadie te va a molestar. Ve y te sientas y yo salgo en un momento. Prometo que no me voy a demorar mucho. Bueno?  
  
Shun, asintió y dijo:  
  
-Está bien, pero qué vas a hacer?. Ay Ikki, no me vas a decir que te vas a meter en más problemas...además, si quieres, me llevo los cuerpos de Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya. Viéndolos bien, creo que se te fue la mano...hermano.  
  
Ikki sonrió y dijo:  
  
-No Shun, los necesito aquí, todavía tienen que aprender algo. Además, sólo quiero hablar con estos oficiales un momento –Y viendo la cara de incredulidad de su hermano, dijo: -Prometo que sólo voy a hablar.  
  
Shun lo miró y le creyó. Ya que el Fénix casi nunca le decía mentiras a su hermano. Entonces, se volvió a donde estaban los guardias y la intendente Hera y dijo:  
  
-Fue un placer conocerlos. Yo les dije que mi hermano arreglaría todo, si ven?, él es una buena persona. Me encantaría volver a verlos, pero no en estas condiciones...además...  
  
Pero Shun no alcanzó a terminar de decir nada más, porque Ikki lo cogió de un hombro y le dijo: -Ya Shun, yo les doy la dirección para que vayan y te visiten, ahora hermanito, sal de aquí. Espérame donde te dije y por favor, no hables con ningún extraño y no recibas nada. Entendido?  
  
-Bueno ya me iba-dijo Shun.  
  
Cuando Shun salió, Ikki miró nuevamente a los oficiales y dijo:  
  
-Ahora sí voy a continuar arreglando cuentas...  
  
El oficial Ikamochy y la intendente Hera temieron lo peor, porque vieron que la apariencia de ese muchacho era muy peligrosa. Entonces, Ikamochy dijo:  
  
-Vea, este lugar está rodeado. No saldrá de aquí con vida si intenta hacernos algo. No se busque más problemas. Entréguese.  
  
La intendente Hera, juzgó conveniente aplicar sus conocimientos de psicología y trató de hacer entrar al fénix en razón diciéndole:  
  
-Mire muchacho, usted está presentando un caso típico de tensión post estrés ocasionado por los traumas de su pasado, es obvio que usted es una persona que ha sufrido mucho, y por ello, actúa de la manera en que lo hace. Siéntese y hablemos del asunto más calmadamente...  
  
Ikki, la miró, y pensó que era obvio que esa pobre mujer no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, entonces decidió que era hora de arreglar la situación.  
  
Pensando en esto, levantó su dedo y lo dirigió a la frente de la mujer, entonces murmuró:  
  
- PUÑO DEL FANTASMA DE PHOENIX!!!!!!  
  
Los oficiales, quedaron sorprendidos de la reacción de la mujer, ya que Hera quedó de un momento a otro pálida y muda. Ikamochy ya iba a sacar su arma, cuando Ikki lo vio y le dijo:  
  
-No te preocupes...tú también vas a sentir mi poder...  
  
Entonces Ikki volvió a repetir el mismo ataque con todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban en la oficina...  
  
Ikki se sentó y esperó a ver los efectos de su ataque. Había sido uno muy simple, ya que si lo hubiera aplicado con todo su poder, hubiera podido dañar o destruir por completo la mente de esas personas y él sólo quería modificar algunas situaciones poco convenientes para él y para su hermano. Además, de esta manera podría terminar su venganza...  
  
Mientras la intendente y los oficiales se recuperaban, el Fénix decidió revisar los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Fue así como descubrió las preguntas hechas a su hermano y las respuestas de este acerca del ambiente que lo rodeaba...  
  
-Esto también me puede ayudar, dijo.  
  
Cuando vio que las personas iban volviendo en sí, el fénix pensó que era su momento de actuar...  
  
Acomodó a la Intendente Hera en un lado del escritorio, a los cuerpos de los tres "degenerados", entre los oficiales y al propio oficial Ikamochy, en una silla que ubicó al lado suyo. Él mismo, se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de la intendente Hera.  
  
Cuando todos poco a poco volvieron en sí, Ikki puso una cara muy amigable, y dijo:  
  
-Puedo continuar mi relato?  
  
La intendente Hera miró al fénix y preguntó:  
  
-Usted quién es?  
  
Ikki respondió:  
  
- Perdón, que cómo me llamo?. Hace una hora me tienen aquí presentando mi denuncia en contra de la organización internacional de terrorismo y prostitución más grande del país y todavía me dicen que cómo me llamo?  
  
La intendente se sobresaltó ante lo dicho por Ikki y dijo:  
  
-Ah si, si, claro. Perdón pero es que fue un momento de confusión...a ver, veamos, cuál es su nombre completo?  
  
Otra vez?. Bueno, respondió el fénix. Mi nombre completo es Seiya (N/A: Me imagino la cara de asco de Ikki)  
  
- Ah, si. Seiya. Bueno, dígame, exactamente qué es lo que quiere denunciar?  
  
El fénix sonrió y dijo:  
  
-Quiero denunciar a Saori Kido, ella es la jefa de una de las organizaciones más grandes de terrorismo que existen en el mundo. Ella, junto con 88 caballeros intentan asesinar a todos los que se opongan a sus ideas. Además, mantiene una organización dedicada a tráfico de armas y prostitución de menores. –Y volteando a ver a un Seiya, un Shiryu y un Hyoga, medio inconscientes, añadió:-Mire, ellos son sus pobres víctimas. Tres niños...  
  
El oficial Ikamochy miró a los tres santos y miró de nuevo al fénix. Entonces preguntó:  
  
-Y esos por qué están así?. Qué les pasó?  
  
El fénix puso cara de "no lo puedo creer" y respondió:  
  
-Se le olvidó que ellos intentaron asesinar a mi hermanito y a mí, por defenderlos a ustedes ya que los iban a matar? Además, que ustedes los dejaron así...  
  
El oficial Ikamochy, por no quedar como un idiota, dijo:  
  
-Ah, ya recuerdo. Usted y su hermanito –y volteó a mirar alrededor de la oficina-, por cierto dónde está?  
  
- Ay oficial, respondió Ikki. Usted lo sacó porque consideró que este ambiente no es propicio para un menor de edad.  
  
-Si, si, dijo el oficial.  
  
-Además, continúo el fénix. Usted les ordenó a sus guardias que llevaron a esos muchachos, primero a la enfermería y luego al reformatorio. Usted dijo que son los tres jóvenes criminales más buscados del país y que por ello, los iba a colocar en una prisión de máxima seguridad.  
  
-Cierto, cierto-dijo Ikamochy. Guardias, ya oyeron. Cojan a esos tres, sáquenlos y trasládenlos a una de las zonas de máxima seguridad.  
  
-ah, veo que ya empezó a recordar –dijo el Fénix.  
  
-No lo había olvidado, dijo el oficial algo molesto.  
  
-Bueno, dijo Ikki, entonces tampoco olvidó que usted se iba a expedir una orden de captura en contra de toda la organización criminal de Saori Kido.  
  
-Claro que no lo olvidé, dijo el oficial. –Pero el pobre hombre parecía cada vez más confundido.  
  
- Además, que yo le iba a dar el nombre de cada uno de los implicados. Cierto?  
  
-Exacto, respondió el oficial. Dígame los nombres...  
  
El fénix dio los nombres de todos los caballeros, de los dorados, de los de plata, de los otros de bronce, de los de Asgard, de los de Poseidón y de todos lo que le caían mal.  
  
Cuando terminó, el oficial Ikamochy salió a expedir las órdenes de captura.  
  
Entonces Ikki, se quedó con la intendente Hera. La mujer tomó el reporte que había estado llenando con el nombre de Shun y dijo:  
  
-Pero aquí figura el nombre de otra persona?  
  
Ikki, colocando cara de molesto, le respondió:  
  
- Pero bueno. Otra vez escribió mal mi nombre en ese reporte. Ya le dije, mi nombre es Seiya. Y soy yo el que está denunciando a Saori Kido.  
  
La mujer borró el nombre de Shun y anotó el de Seiya. Y volvió a preguntar:  
  
-No le dan miedo las represalias?  
  
Ikki, sonrió y contestó:  
  
-No, todo sea en nombre de la justicia. Ya me puedo ir?  
  
La intendente sonrió y tomándolo de la mano, dijo:  
  
-Es usted muy valiente. Lo felicito y sí, ya puede salir señor Seiya  
  
-Gracias, dijo el fénix. Y salió lo más rápido que pudo antes de que la intendente le hiciera otra pregunta.  
  
Antes de recoger a Shun, Ikki decidió que iba a terminar de arreglar las cosas, entonces se acercó al oficial Ikamochy y le dijo:  
  
-Oficial, le puedo pedir un favor?  
  
-Sí claro, respondió el oficial.  
  
-Cuando Saori y el resto de la banda sean arrestados, puede decirle que fue Seiya quien los denunció.  
  
-Claro, pero no es muy inseguro para usted?  
  
-No oficial. Yo soy todo un héroe. Gracias.  
  
Entonces el fénix, muy satisfecho, salió a recoger a su hermano.  
  
Shun, cuando salió de la oficina miró de forma un tanto extraña el comportamiento de los demás oficiales. Se preguntó, el por qué lo miraban de esa manera, recordaba que cuando había entrado junto con sus amigos, lo habían tratado de criminal, y ahora, le estaban diciendo que lo iban a proteger y que si necesitaba algo, no más debía avisar.  
  
Lo que Shun no sabía, era que su querido hermano había utilizado todo su poder de caballero para modificar ciertos aspectos de la memoria de cada uno de los que estaban en la delegación. Por ello para los oficiales Shun e Ikki eran sólo víctimas de toda una persecución por parte de Saori Kido y sus secuaces...  
  
Andrómeda, decidió que era mejor sentarse donde su hermano le había dicho y no causar más problemas. Ikki estaba un poco molesto y le preocupaba la suerte de sus amigos...porque cuando los entró a la oficina, se veían bastante mal y Shun no quería que nada malo les pasara.  
  
Después de media hora, Ikki salió, Shun se levantó y cuando el fénix se le acercó, le preguntó:  
  
-Por qué te demoraste tanto?  
  
Ikki sonrió y abrazándolo le dijo:  
  
-No te preocupes, ya nos vamos.  
  
Shun sonrió, pero le extrañó que Hyoga, Shiryu o Seiya no vinieran con su hermano, entonces preguntó:  
  
-Y los demás dónde están?. Hay Ikki, no me digas que los dejaste adentro. No lo entiendes, todo esto es un malentendido, y si Saori sabe dónde están, se va a enfurecer.  
  
Ikki, volvió a sonreír y dijo:  
  
-Tranquilo, los demás están en la enfermería, tan pronto como se recuperen les van a dar el trato que merecen. Pero como ya aclaré todo, tú y yo nos vamos ya de aquí.  
  
Shun se alegró por esto, y aún a pesar de que su hermano se pudiera molestar volvió a decir:  
  
-Pero Ikki, no será mejor esperarlos?. Y si necesitan algo?. No, yo no me voy de aquí sin ellos. Además hermano, creo que se te fue la mano. Tú los golpeaste, cierto?  
  
Ikki, pensó que a pesar de que Shun era su hermano, a veces lograba desesperarlo, entonces, dejó de sonreír y cogiéndolo del brazo le dijo:  
  
-Nos vamos ahora. Soy tu hermano mayor y por andar desobedeciéndome estás acá. Yo no golpeé al burro al pato y a la lagartija, fueron otras personas. Y de ahora en adelante, no vuelves a salir con ellos a ningún lado.  
  
Shun pensó que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, su hermano tenía razón, además, Ikki se estaba molestando con él y eso era algo que no podía soportar.  
  
Salieron de allí cerca de las cinco y media de la madrugada, tomaron un taxi rumbo a la mansión, cuando llegaron, entraron de forma silenciosa para que Tatsumi no supiera que habían vuelto. Pero desafortunadamente, el mayordomo no había pegado el ojo desde que el fénix se había ido, entonces, cuando los vio entrar, les dijo:  
  
-Bonita hora de llegar.  
  
Ikki lo miró y respondió:  
  
-No te pedí que me esperaras. Hiciste lo que te dije?  
  
Tatsumi muy molesto respondió:  
  
-Claro que sí, pero esas mujeres me dejaron sin dinero. Además, en dónde crees que iba a conseguir rejas a estas horas, estás loco? Y por cierto, dónde están los demás?  
  
Cuando Tatsumi respondió así, Shun miró a su hermano y preguntó:  
  
-Mujeres?, rejas?. De qué habla Tatsumi, Ikki?  
  
-De nada Shun, por cierto, sube y empaca tus cosas. Vamos a ir de paseo.  
  
- De paseo?. Ikki son las 5:30 AM, a esta hora no se sale de paseo. Además, yo tengo sueño y a dónde vamos a ir?  
  
-Shun, te prometo que duermes en el camino. Vamos a ir a visitar a unos amigos míos, y sube ya, que se nos hizo tarde.  
  
Ikki, vio cuando Shun subió corriendo las escaleras y asegurándose que había entrado a su cuarto, le dijo a Tatsumi:  
  
-Los demás están en la cárcel, no me dejaron sacarlos. Debes decirle a Saori que venga por ellos, además la suma de la fianza es bien alta. Yo de ti le aconsejaba que viniera con todos para que vean que ella es una gran diosa y dejen salir a los demás. Me voy con mi hermano por unos días, ya que el idiota de Seiya dio unas declaraciones muy raras respecto a la diosa... hay, ese Seiya...bueno.  
  
Tatsumi miró a Ikki y dijo:  
  
-Y los autos?  
  
Ikki respondió:  
  
-Los?, yo sólo saqué uno y por cierto, no tengo idea de dónde está? Saludos.  
  
Y acercándose a la escalera gritó:  
  
-Vámonos Shun.  
  
Shun bajó corriendo las escaleras con una maleta pequeña. Entonces se acercó a Tatsumi y le dijo:  
  
-Nos vemos Tatsumi, será genial este viaje. Me saludas a mis amigos cuando vuelvan, no tengo idea de a dónde nos dirigimos, pero bueno, tan pronto sepa, yo los llamo. Además, que bonito sería que todos tomáramos vacaciones...  
  
Y pudo haber continuado, pero Ikki lo tomó por el hombro y le dijo:  
  
- Ya, Shun, vámonos. Hasta luego Tatsumi.  
  
Ellos, ya iban a salir de la mansión, cuando de un momento a otro golpearon de una forma muy violenta en la puerta de la mansión. Tatsumi, muy nervioso abrió la puerta...  
  
-Maldito mayordomo del demonio, por qué nadie contesta el teléfono!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! para qué estás tú aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Agradece que no me dejaron traer el cetro...porque si no.........  
  
Ikki y Shun miraron la escena un tanto preocupados. Tatsumi se acercó a la figura y recogió con mucha dificultad el equipaje que estaba en el piso.  
  
La figura se fijó en los dos caballeros que estaba mirándola y dijo:  
  
-A dónde creen que van?...  
  
Saori Kido por fin había llegado...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya era hora de que Saori llegara...  
  
En el próximo van a saber cómo terminará esta historia.  
  
Creo que ahora sí Seiya va a morir....  
  
Ja ja no prometo nada  
  
Quiero leer sugerencias!!!!!!!  
  
Un abrazo 


	11. Más venganza?

Hola a todos...  
  
Aquí está el último capítulo de Problemas  
  
Gracias a todos por los comentarios envíados...  
  
Luna, Sigel, Gloria, Nebyura, DarkLady-Iria, Thanatos...Gracias.  
  
A Saki, un abrazo...  
  
Bueno...  
  
Saori repitió nuevamente la pregunta:  
  
-A dónde creen que van ustedes a esta hora?  
  
Ikki, la miró de muy mala forma y respondió:  
  
-Hola Saori, cómo estás?. Nosotros estamos bien, sabes. Que bueno que te vemos como siempre de buen humor. Eres tan agradable...  
  
Saori le devolvió la mirada a Ikki y no dijo nada. Si hubiera sido alguno de los otros "santitos", ella los hubiera asesinado, pero con Ikki las cosas eran distintas, él era el único que le llamaba por su nombre o que se burlaba de ella y no sufría ningún daño. (N/A: Resumiendo, le tiene miedo)  
  
Shun, corrió a abrazar a Saori y le dijo:  
  
-Señorita Saori, que bien que volvió. Nosotros ya íbamos a salir y ahora nos podemos despedir...además, con usted aquí se pueden aclarar muchas situaciones...  
  
Ikki le tapó la boca a su hermano y le dijo:  
  
-Ya, ya Shun. Déjala que entre.  
  
Saori miró a Shun y le dijo:  
  
-Si Shun, déjame entrar. Mira la hora que es y mañana tengo muchas ocupaciones.  
  
-Ocupaciones?-preguntó un acobardado Tatsumi.  
  
-Si Tatsumi, ocupaciones. Mañana debo recibir a los guerreros de Asgard y los de Poseidón –y suspirando, dijo-Julián viene con ellos.  
  
-Hay no, dijo Tatsumi por lo bajo, otra vez a mí limpiar todas las porquerías que hacen esos desaptados...  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Tatsumi?- dijo Saori  
  
-Pues que será un honor recibir a tan ilustres huéspedes...-dijo Tatsumi.  
  
-Ah, bueno y a propósito, dónde están Seiya y los demás?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-Pues...no están-dijo Tatsumi.  
  
-¿Qué no están?, bonitas horas de desaparecer. Ahora quién me va ayudar a organizar esta casa?-dijo Saori.  
  
-Pues quién más...Tatsumi- afirmó Ikki  
  
Tatsumi miró con ojos de asesino a Ikki, pero no lo pudo contradecir, además, todavía no le convenía que la diosa supiera lo que había pasado con los demás santos, porque entonces se daría cuenta de la falta de dos de sus autos y hay sí quién la iba a aguantar.  
  
Ikki cogió del brazo a su hermano y dijo:  
  
-Bueno Saori, nos vemos.  
  
Saori lo miró y dijo –con un tono de voz meloso-:  
  
-Ay Ikki, tú eres el más fuerte de todos los caballeros que están conmigo...porque no me ayudas a recibir a los invitados. Tú y Shun me pueden ayudar...sí? –terminó la frase poniendo ojitos de borrego.  
  
El fénix la miró y le dijo:  
  
-Querida, no soy Seiya (N/A: Los ojitos de borrego sólo le funcionan a Shun con Ikki) le dijiste eso cuando lo mandaste a recoger un vestido a la lavandería el mes pasado. Le dijiste lo mismo a Shiryu cuando querías una fuente en el jardín de tu casa y lo mismo a Hyoga cuando querías una pista de hielo para patinar. No voy a recibir a nadie y me voy con mi hermano.  
  
-Eso sin contar, que me dijiste lo mismo a mí cuando querías que yo fuera a la tienda a conseguirte un lápiz de labios número 25. – dijo Shun. -Ehhh...hay Shun, no fue para tanto-dijo Saori al ver la expresión del fénix. –pero bueno – y mirando a Shun, dijo:  
  
-Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos, que contábamos el uno con el otro y que ante cualquier dificultad nos íbamos a apoyar...pero bueno, lo haré yo sola, la diosa solitaria que siempre seré....-y escondió la cara entre sus manos. (N/A: Manipuladora!!!!!!)  
  
Shun no resistió las palabras de Saori y ya se iba a ofrecer a recibir a los demás caballeros, cuando Ikki, que vio la escena, dijo:  
  
-Hay Saori, por dios. No intentes manipular a mi hermano. No te vamos a ayudar, nos vamos, ya me están esperando.  
  
-Pero Ikki, dijo Shun, no ves que...  
  
-No, no veo nada, dijo Ikki. Si los invitó, que ella los atienda. No soy su empleado ni mucho menos. Tú y yo nos vamos ya!  
  
Saori miró al fénix y entendió que no iba a conseguir nada, entonces, antes de que los dos hermanos salieran, se plantó frente a la puerta y dijo:  
  
-Les advierto a ustedes dos, de aquí nadie sale!!!!!!  
  
Shun la miró boquiabierto y dijo:  
  
-Señorita Saori, cálmese.  
  
Saori lo miró y le dijo:  
  
-Yo me calmo cuando se me dé la gana, eres un inútil. Te he dado todo y no eres capaz de ayudarme a recibir a nuestros amigos, se te olvida lo que he hecho por ti...de Ikki yo sé que no puedo contar con él...pero tú?  
  
Shun bajó la mirada y se sintió verdaderamente mal. Entonces Ikki, encendió su cosmo y con una mirada entre furiosa y cínica dijo:  
  
-A mi hermano no le hablas así...tú sabes que no has hecho nada por nosotros. Sólo nos vamos de vacaciones y ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia...te quitas o te quito!!!!! (N/A: Este es un momento hermoso)  
  
Saori pasó saliva y dijo:  
  
-Atrévete!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento, golpearon muy fuerte la puerta. Aunque Saori estaba al frente de ella, llamó a Tatsumi para que abriera.  
  
Tatsumi abrió y sorpresivamente llegaron no sólo los caballeros de Asgard, sino también los de Poseidón y los dorados, todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Primero, se sorprendieron, luego, se intentaron atacar, pero después recordaron que ya no había motivos para pelear, entonces entraron.  
  
Saori salió corriendo a su recámara porque no se había arreglado...y qué iba a pensar Julián de ella?. Tatsumi empezó a maldecir por lo bajo, porque si era bien grande la bola de cochinos que había llegado. Y Shun, comenzó a saludar a todo el mundo, sin ver la cara de fastidio de Ikki que sólo atinaba a decir: - Hola.  
  
Después de que todos los caballeros entraron, Ikki esperó a que se dirigieran a la sala, para poder salir de allí. Cogió a Shun por el hombro y le dijo:  
  
-Ahora. Vámonos –y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
En ese preciso instante, tumbaron la puerta y entraron más de tres docenas de oficiales armados hasta los dientes y encabezados por el oficial Ikamochy.  
  
Cuando el oficial vio a Ikki y a Shun, les dijo:  
  
-Salgan rápido de aquí, si no quieren verse implicados.  
  
Shun le preguntó a su hermano, acerca de en qué se iban a ver implicados. Pero Ikki sólo atinó a decirle que en nada importante. Entonces, lo agarró del brazo y salieron corriendo.  
  
En ese momento, empezaron a lanzar gases lacrimógenos a la mansión y se escucharon muchos gritos...  
  
Ikki, paró al primer taxi que se le atravesó y subió a su hermano. Entonces, antes de subirse volteó y miró hacia la casa y murmuró:  
  
-Eso les pasa por meterse con mi hermanito...  
  
Shun miró también hacia la casa algo preocupado y dijo:  
  
-Estás seguro que todo está bien?...no sé Ikki, pero creo que no deberíamos irnos. Mira, por qué sacan a todos los guerreros esposados?...ahhhhhh, mira a la señorita Saori!!!!!, va desmayada. Oh cielos, Julián va a volver a ser Poseidón, mírale los ojos, guau...  
  
Ikki sonrió y vio además a un Milo y un MM con los ojos morados y esposados, Afrodita, algo molesto porque estaba despeinado...Mu, desconcertado, Shaka con los ojos bien abiertos y murmurando...Syd, más furioso de lo habitual...  
  
Entonces, el oficial Ikamochy antes de ordenar que los subieran a todos a la patrulla les dijo:  
  
-La persona que los denunció me pidió que les dijera que su nombre es Seiya...  
  
-Seiya?-gritaron todos al unísono. Maldito estás muerto!!!!!!!gritaron.  
  
Ikki sonrió y subiéndose rápidamente le dijo al conductor:  
  
-Al aeropuerto, y rápido.  
  
Y mirando la cara de desconcierto de Shun, dijo:  
  
-No te preocupes, vas a ver lo bien que la vamos a pasar. Tengo muchos amigos que van a estar encantados de conocerte – y por primera vez, sonrió.  
  
Shun estaba todavía muy preocupado, pero se tranquilizó cuando escuchó a su hermano, pues si él lo decía era seguro que iba a ser así. Aunque, cómo estarían Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga en estos momentos? Y por qué habrán detenido a todos esos caballeros?.  
  
Shun decidió que era mejor no preguntar y se fue quedando dormido...al fin y al cabo fue una noche muy larga...  
  
FIN  
  
Aunque quién sabe?  
  
A lo mejor hago una saga después de este...  
  
Quiero leer comentarios... 


End file.
